


Life is Fandomonium

by Fandom_Thots



Series: Life is Fandomonium Trilogy [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), One Direction (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But after working on it for three years, Chaos reigns, Crack, Drama, Dubai, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hux and Kylo love capes, It's gotta amount to something, M/M, Monthly love story, Our favorite ships/fandoms all go to Hogwarts, Pining, Tea, Theatre Kids, This was never supposed to be serious, This was not supposed to see the light of day, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Thots/pseuds/Fandom_Thots
Summary: It’s the crackfic of a lifetime when 24 American witches and wizards are brought to Hogwarts on an exchange trip. Hogwarts, once the home of Harry Potter, a gorgeous, big, quite large castle that sits on a mountain, is about to have all of its innocence taken away. And that’s thanks to two sisters, Annie and Noelle. Annie and Noelle are prepared to set out on a mission to make all of their friends fall in love. With ex-boy band members, ghost hunters, raging Hufflepuffs, the most decorated figure skaters in Olympic history, two emo brits, two horny cape enthusiasts, some drama-filled ladies, the god tier space boys, a trip to Dubai, and all the other incredibly annoying friends they make along the way, this is not a story for the faint of heart. This is a story of friendship, sisterhood, brotherhood, motherhood, NOT fatherhood, underage drinking, drug use, and most importantly, love. Join us on our journey. Because after all, Life is Fandomonium. Coming May 15th, 2020. Disclaimer: If you’re easily offended and can’t handle crackfics, this story is NOT for you.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Poe Dameron/Finn, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Life is Fandomonium Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Song for Chapter One: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y86buJDVbk

**Prologue: At The Beginning**

“That’s stupid-”

“British people can suck my ass-”

“Seriously what the fuck why would I want to do that?”

“I’d rather die than go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore can suck my ASS-”

“Can’t you just send the furries over?”

“Shaned, Kylo, shut the fuck up,” Noelle Stevens snapped at them. Annie and Noelle Stevens were two sisters who attended Ilvermorny. They and 23 other students had been selected to attend Hogwarts for their sixth year, with the option to stay for their seventh year. The two sisters were currently trying to convince the students to go to Hogwarts. Annie and Noelle collectively shared three personality traits. They were fake blondes, loved One Direction, and were obsessed with setting people up together. “We’re gonna go to Hogwarts and we’re gonna meet One Direction and-”

“AND I’M GONNA MEET TESSA VIRTUE AND SCOTT MOIR!” Poe Dameron exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

“Tessa Virtue sounds like a fucking stripper’s name. I’m not going with you all you preppy bitches,” Kylo Ren huffed and started to walk out of the room. 

“Armitage Hux goes there! I know you guys talk about capes and shit,” Annie Stevens called after Kylo. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Well. Hux  _ is _ a trusted ally in the fashion world. Why are we even being sent to Hogwarts? Who gives a shit about British people? Their teeth are fucked,” Kylo came back into the room, looking more convinced. 

“I mean, Headmaster Obama said it’s to encourage connections between different wizarding worlds and to experience British magic and wizarding culture. But like personally? Why the fuck not? Cool accents, Hogwarts is a fucking castle, they have GHOSTS, secret corridors, elves make their food, and Hogwarts is famous for their parties. It’s so easy for those assholes to get alcohol. Come ON! I know I sound like Gabriella in High School Musical 3 right now convincing everyone to do the spring musical, but we’re graduating next year. We won’t have any time to enjoy shit. So let’s all go to Hogwarts together for a year and just have fun. It’s Hogwarts. It’s not like they’re sending us to the school in fucking Syria. Why not?” Annie pleaded to the group. 

“I do fucking love ghosts,” Shane Dawson (Shaned) mumbled. He only hated Hogwarts because his best friend (Garrett Watts) would never shut the fuck up about Harry Potter and how cool he was. 

“And alcohol,” Ryland Adams added. 

“I’m in,” Finn raised his hand. “Come on! It’ll be fun guys!” Everyone looked at Finn, who elbowed Poe Dameron. 

“Um yeah, I’m in too. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like Voldemort is gonna come back. And like, we probably won’t get attacked by Death Eaters or anything,” Poe chuckled. 

“I fucking WISH Voldemort would come back. He was such a DADDY!” Drew Monson screamed. 

“DREW!” Everyone yelled at him. 

“WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS BITCHES!” Drew exclaimed. “If you’re not going you’re a fucking pussy!”

“He’s not wrong!” Noelle cheered, and everyone laughed. “Seriously though, if you’re not in, say it now. But if you’re not in, you’re a fucking pussy,” The room was silent. 

“I’m out,” Jake Paul said, and left the room. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank fucking GOD!” Shane Madej yelled. 

“Okay bitches so here is everyone I have coming. We have Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir but they’re in Canada. We have Hogwarts students who are gonna help us with our transition and shit. They’re Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Rey Skywalker, Armitage Hux, and ONE FUCKING DIRECTION, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. Fuck Zayn. And then there’s us. Meryl Davis, Charlie White, Shane Dawson AKA Shaned, Ryland Adams, Andrew Siwicki, Drew Monson, Garrett Watts, Morgan Adams, Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara, Keith Habersberger, Ned Fulmer, Zach Kornfeld, Eugene Lee Yang, Ariel Vandevoorde, Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose Tico, Kylo Ren, Christine Sydelko, Annie Stevens, and me. This is our fucking squad for the year. And Headmaster Obama says we can choose to stay at Hogwarts for our seventh year if we want. This is happening. Cool,” Noelle read off the list of names. And in two weeks, the group was staying in the hotel rooms above the Leaky Cauldron, excited to go to Hogwarts. They were currently sitting in the restaurant, meeting the Hogwarts volunteer students. 

“Hi! I’m Liam Payne and this is Rey Skywalker. We’re your Hogwarts student leaders. We’re joined by Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Armitage Hux, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, and Niall Horan. We’re here today to introduce you to Hogwarts, give you some tips, make sure you’re prepared for tomorrow, and we’ll also board the Hogwarts Express with you guys. Rey?” Liam stood before the group with his fellow Brits™.

“So. Um. What do you need to know about Hogwarts? It’s confusing as hell, you will get lost no matter how long you’ve been there so don’t think for one second you’ll be able to figure out that castle. Quidditch is cool. Be nice to the paintings because they’re snitches. The parties are WILD. Like crazy shit goes down at Hogwarts and the professors have no idea. If something happens, the house-elves help us. NEVER ask a professor for help. They’re oblivious. When you get to Hogwarts you’ll have to go through the sorting ceremony and that will be so fun but also scary. Um… what else?” Rey listed off.

“There are no good gays at Hogwarts. Except for me, of course,” Hux added, causing everyone to chuckle. Only Noelle saw Kylo wink at Hux, who easily returned it. “Hogwarts sucks but teachers accept late work so it’s pretty cool. And the classes aren’t bad I guess. Except for History of Magic. Fuck that class,” Hux sneered. Harry Styles turned and glared at him.

“Jesus Christ Hux shut up. Hogwarts is gonna be a great experience for you guys, as long as you know how to stay out of trouble. But don’t worry, you’ll get good at sneaking around eventually. Or you’re fucked. Seriously after all that Harry Potter bullshit the teachers really started cracking down on sneaking out after lights. They didn’t want any more run-ins with Voldemort,” Harry explained to the group. Garrett let out a squeal at the mention of Harry Potter. 

“Also, yeah, Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, there was a book about it, the muggles love it. Rita Skeeter is a bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut. Sorry I mean, ‘J.K. Rowling’” Dan Howell added. “Seriously though, Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, but it’s not a huge deal. There’s like a cool statue of him, and his kids go there, but don’t ask them about it because it makes them uncomfortable. And we don’t really care about Harry Potter any-” Dan got cut off by Phil Lester.

“Okay wait. We’re thankful for what Harry Potter did, and for all the sacrifices he and the Order of Phoenix made for the wizarding world. And he’s a cool celebrity guy, but like we’re not assholes about it. We don’t stalk him or stop him in Diagon Alley. He’s just a cool guy who’s on a chocolate frog card. If anything, Hermione Granger is cooler. Or Ron Weasley because like he actually married Hermione,” Phil explained. 

“Hermione Granger is the MILF of our generation. She’s also our Minister of Magic and very respected,” Niall Horan said, which prompted everyone to burst out laughing. 

“And Neville Longbottom is the DILF of our generation. Everyone loves a sexy war hero turned professor who loves plants,” Louis Tomlinson added. Annie saw Harry’s face turn sour. She looked at Noelle and pretended to sip tea.

“Okay, well that’s about all you need for Hogwarts. Tomorrow, we board the Hogwarts Express. I hope you’re all ready and excited. I know we are. Thanks, guys,” Liam wrapped up the meeting, and everyone looked around at each other. 

“Okay. Well. We’re going to fucking Hogwarts!” Annie exclaimed, and everyone cheered and ran up back to the hotel rooms. They all squeezed into one of the rooms, and just talked the whole night, excited for all the adventures they’d be having over the next year. “OKAY WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Annie yelled. She was perched on the desk in the room, an arm around Ryan Bergara while they shared a bottle of Firewhiskey with Noelle. “Okay, are any of you fuckers dating? Or are you all just… single and ready to mingle?” she wiggled her eyebrows, looking at the Hogwarts students. 

“No, I’m pretty sure we’re all single,” Rey told her. “What about you guys?” 

“WELL LISTEN HERE,” Noelle slurred. She was sitting on the floor in front of the desk, practically in Shane’s lap. “You would think more of us would be relationships, right? Well, the only people here who are dating are Meryl and Charlie, and you guys don’t even talk that much so I don’t care. Ned and Ariel are dating but they’re like… aren’t you guys married? Probably, right? Zach and Eugene are at least fucking, they’ll be together soon, don’t gotta worry about that. Shaned and Ryland are together, that’s really nice. Uh… is that it? Is that it? Is that really all??? Anyways, more of these fuckers should be together anyways. It’ll probably happen. I bet it will,” Noelle said. Half the room was uncomfortable, the other half couldn’t stop laughing. “I’M JUST SAYING THAT’S ALL!"


	2. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for September: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO28Z5_Eyls

Annie and Noelle entered King’s Cross Station, looking around in wonder. They had left before everyone else, wanting to see all of the Hogwarts students arriving at the station. Also to scope out who they should set up together. As they approached platforms nine and ten, Harry, Louis, Hux, and Niall showed up. Rey, Liam, Dan, and Phil would be taking the rest of the exchange students to King’s Cross later. “Hey guys!” Annie greeted them.

“Ladies!” Niall exclaimed. “Annie and Noelle, right?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Noelle said awkwardly. “One Direction.” 

“What?” Harry chuckled. Annie glared at Noelle, whose face was on fire. “Did you… did you just say One Direction?” they all stood in silence for a moment, until Annie cleared her throat.

“Yes. She did. You fuckers need to get back together,” she said. Niall laughed, Hux rolled his eyes, and Louis and Harry just stood there awkwardly, staring at their feet. “Um… will you guys go through the barrier first? Just cause… you know… I’m not running headfirst into a wall until one of you does. Just saying,” the group laughed, and they easily agreed. Hux and Niall ran into the platform together first, leaving Annie, Noelle, Louis, and Harry. Interesting.

“Er-um you can go first. If you want,” Louis said, avoiding eye contact with Harry. 

“It’s okay Lou...Uh- Louis. You can go.” Louis gave Harry an awkward smile and ran into the brick wall. Harry ran after him, with Annie and Noelle quickly following. They all climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Annie and Noelle snatched the first empty compartment they saw. Harry and Louis awkwardly searched for somewhere to sit. 

“Hey! Wanna sit with us?” Noelle asked them. 

“Sure!” They both replied. The two boys looked at each other and frowned. 

“Uh, who were you talking to?” Louis asked. 

“Both of you,” Annie laughed. Louis and Harry awkwardly sat down, putting as much space between the two as possible.

“So… Hogwarts! We’re really excited,” Noelle said, trying to get them to talk.

“Yeah. Hogwarts. It’s nice,” was all Louis had to say. 

“Lovely castle,” Harry mumbled. 

“Hey bitches!” Shane Madej popped his head into the compartment. “See you at Hogwarts!” he exclaimed, then continued walking down the corridor. Everyone could hear him arguing with Ryan about the Hogwarts ghosts. Soon the train started, and they were on their way to Hogwarts. However, things were pretty awkward in their compartment. After half an hour of awkward silence and failed conversation starters, Annie had had enough. 

“So, what’s up with the awkward tension in here?” She blurted out. Noelle quickly kicked her in the shin. Harry and Louis stayed silent until Harry sighed and began to speak.

“We were in One Direction. Zayn left the group, starting up all this drama, and we sorta ended on the wrong note,” Harry explained.

“Yeah. And it’s funny, I thought I would at least stay friends with Harry. And then he completely stopped talking to me after. And we were best friends. And we never talked about it,” Louis replied sourly, glaring daggers into a shocked Harry. 

“Okay well, I think this is our cue to leave! Bye lads!” Noelle exclaimed, dragging Annie out of the compartment. Once the door was shut, Harry and Louis sat there in silence, glaring at each other. 

“Well, did you tell anyone? About me?” Louis finally asked Harry. 

“About… what? About… oh, no! No, Louis, I would never- no matter what happened between us, I would never betray your trust like that!” Harry exclaimed, shocked at the accusation. “I didn’t stop talking to you, you know. Remember when we went onto the black lake? And I wrote to you a couple of times this summer to check-in,” Harry weakly defended himself. 

“It’s not the same Harry! We were best friends and you-you just cut me off completely like I’m some sort of stranger,” Louis burst out. 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “Louis I’m-” 

“Was it because I’m gay? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Louis cut him off. 

“No, Louis! God no, never. Nothing you ever did made me uncomfortable. I just-” 

“You just what Harry? Got bored of me? I was just so confused and hurt and I-” Louis broke off, tears welling in his eyes. “God I’m such a little bitch. Crying over my friend not talking to me, wallowing in self-pity all summer,” he let out a bitter laugh. 

“No Louis you have every right to be hurt. I-I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you why. I just can’t. But I do know that I regret cutting you off like that. It was childish of me and I’m so sorry. Can we just start over?” Harry looked at Louis, tears shining in his eyes as well. 

“You really hurt me,” Louis’ voice cracked. Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“Lou… I’m sorry.  _ I’m sorry. _ Please,” Harry pleaded. They sat there, just looking at each other, the silence was deafening. Eventually, Louis just nodded and pulled Harry into a hug, burying his face in his neck.

“Okay,” he whispered, his voice muffled. “Okay. We’re okay.”

“Oh my god, they’re so in love! Definitely first on the list.” Noelle whispered to Annie, her ear pressed against the door. 

“Obviously,” Annie replied before sliding open the door, both of the boys jumping back onto opposite ends of the bench. “Hey guys, Morgan and Christine need our help with something, are we good to hang out later?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Louis gave them a tight smile. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone enjoyed their first time on the Hogwarts Express, and soon arrived at the school, excited to be sorted. 

“And a special greeting to our group of students from America! Oh, Canada too. My apologies to Miss Virtue and Mr. Moir. They will be here at Hogwarts for their sixth year, with the option to stay here for their seventh year. This means they need to be sorted! So, up first, we have Morgan Adams,” McGonagall announced. Morgan walked up and sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat boomed. The Slytherin table screamed as Morgan went to sit

with them. Slowly, the 23 other students were called up to be sorted. Annie, Garrett, Andrew, Ryan, Ned, Ariel, and Rose were sorted into Hufflepuff. Meryl, Shaned, Ryland, Eugene, Finn, and Kylo were sorted into Slytherin along with Morgan. Tessa, Drew, Shane, Zach, and Noelle were sorted into Ravenclaw, with Scott, Charlie, Christine, Keith, and Poe being sorted into Gryffindor. And all of a sudden, they were Hogwarts students, ready to begin their adventure. Annie and Ryan Bergara walked with Harry to the Hufflepuff common room. It was only a short walk since Hufflepuff was right next to the kitchens. Once they were in the common room, the three found a spot to sit together, getting to know each other. 

“So…” Annie began, looking expectedly at Harry. “Is everything okay with you and Louis? Things were… kind of weird on the train. I hope Noelle and I didn’t make things awkward, or anything,” Harry began to respond, when a huffing Noelle, Tessa Virtue, and Shane Madej walked in. Well, Tessa wasn’t huffing. But Noelle and Shane were a mess. 

“There are so many fucking stairs to get up to Ravenclaw tower! Fuck that man!” Shane exclaimed, plopping down on the couch. 

“Yeah literally what the fuck!? We were only HALFWAY UP THE STAIRCASE and I literally thought I was gonna die. Can we just all be in Hufflepuff together? I’m not even smart, I don’t know why I got Ravenclaw,” Noelle said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Tessa just laughed and sat on the floor, looking up at everyone. 

“They’re all weak. They can’t handle going up a flight of stairs to get to the common room!” Tessa laughed. 

“OKAY WELL TESSA THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE A FIGURE SKATER SO YOU’RE USED TO DOING PHYSICAL THINGS!” Noelle yelled. 

“YEAH WHAT THE FUCK?” Shane said at the same time. Everyone burst out laughing until a huffing Scott and Poe walked into the common room. Scott immediately laid next to Tessa on the floor, putting his head on her lap. 

“Tess, this isn’t fair. There are too many stairs in this bullshit castle,” he whined, and everyone laughed again. 

“I know, it’s a tragedy,” Tessa smiled down at Scott, raking her fingers through his hair. 

“Literally what the FUCK?” Poe exclaimed. “We need to protest this. And get like… escalators. Really fast escalators. This is bullshit!” everyone started yelling in agreement, except for Harry who just sat there utterly amused. 

“OKAY BUT THERE ARE ACTUAL ISSUES HERE!” Annie yelled, cutting them all off. “Harry. What’s going on with Louis?” Everyone turned to look at him, waiting. 

“After One Direction broke up, we stopped talking. Well, I stopped talking to him. I was just… I was really… hurt. About how everything went down. But I just kind of cut Louis off. Which was shitty of me. And he was rightfully upset. But we talked on the train, and now… I think we’re okay now. We are. We’re okay now,” Harry explained. 

“You sound like you care about him a lot,” Noelle murmured softly. “I don’t want to sound like one of those crazed fans- yes I KNOW SHUT UP,” Noelle spoke over Scott, Shane, and Ryan talking about how she was one of those crazy fans. “ANYWAYS, I don’t want to sound like one of those crazed fans, but you and Louis were always so close. Closer than you were with the other boys. You seemed to have something really special. I’m glad you have that back now,” Noelle finished. 

“Noelle! I’m surprised you could ever say anything so sweet like that!” Shane exclaimed softly. “She’s only being nice to you cause you’re Harry Styles and she wants to run her fingers through your luscious curly hair, even though she was a Niall girl,” he muttered to Harry, who cackled on the couch. 

“Thank you, Noelle. I’m glad we have that back too,” Harry smiled. Suddenly, Finn burst into the Hufflepuff common rooms, with a laughing Louis trailing behind him.

“Slytherin dorms are fucking SCARY! I HAD TO GO DOWN SO MANY FLIGHTS OF STAIRS THEY ARE LITERALLY IN THE DUNGEONS AND IT’S SO DARK AND COLD DOWN THERE I CAN BARELY SEE! HOGWARTS IS SO MESSED UP!” Everyone started yelling in agreement again, about the layout of Hogwarts and how tiring all the stairs were. Louis caught Harry’s eye and just winked at him, a wide grin on his face. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” Louis shouted. Harry just looked at him, a soft smile on his face. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, yet so fond, and just so happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. 

“Welcome home.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Louis had Herbology together in the mornings, which was great since they got to start their day off seeing each other. They sat next to each other, passing notes like they used to do in Potions first year. When there was an opportunity to ditch class to help the second years pull Mandrakes, the two immediately jumped on the opportunity. And it was nice. Despite Harry getting covered in bites, and Louis just cackling at him, being absolutely no help at all, it was nice. They were walking back to the greenhouse when Louis said: “You never break the rules, do you?” Harry looked bewildered. 

“Hey! I break the rules! Remember when I completely improvised a verse at our concert even though you guys told me I wasn’t allowed to?” Harry defended himself. 

“Yeah it sucked and you cried,” Louis looked at Harry laughing softly. 

“Okay. That’s fair. BUT, I do break the rules,” Harry said. 

“Okay. Prove it. Let’s cut class, hang out somewhere,” Louis said mischievously. A smile crept onto Harry’s face. He quickly agreed, and they were off, running to the quidditch field. “Oh my god look at this pitch! I- did you know that I’m really good at quidditch? I…. I love it. I wanted to play quidditch. But I got turned away my second year and by the time I was in third year...nevermind. But god I could’ve been such a great seeker. I mean I’m sure Kylo is going to do fine this year but... God, can you imagine me up there?” Louis rambled about quidditch, looking up towards the sky, the sun shining in his bright blue eyes. Harry could look at him forever. Harry wanted to look at him forever. He wanted to be with him forever, looking into the sky, the sun shining brightly in their eyes. “Harry!!!” Louis yelled and ran over to Harry, tackling him onto the ground. “We should watch the clouds,” Louis said, looking down at Harry who was pinned to the ground. Louis quickly rolled off of him and laid next to Harry on his back. “That one looks like a heart. That looks like a boat- oh god that’s a penis. What do you see Harry?” Louis eagerly asked Harry.

“Um...An uh…. Well, I guess I see… That kinda looks like a seashell! Right there… kinda like the one we found when we went on a holiday couple years ago,” Harry said weakly, his mouth dry. 

“Yeah, I guess. You suck at this.” Louis laughed at Harry, nudging his shoulder. Harry let out a laugh and turned onto his side to look at Louis. 

“I definitely do. I- What held you back? From playing quidditch? I know you tried out second year but you sucked then,” Harry nervously asked Louis, who let out a soft chuckle.

“Honestly? You,” Louis admitted, not meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry’s stomach dipped. Louis gave up his dream for him? 

“I- Me? Lou-”

“Well, yeah. You, Niall, Liam, the band. That was my life by third year. I was ready to dedicate my life to the band,” Louis quickly covered. _ ‘Oh’  _ Harry thought. “Um hey I’ve got to go. I-I forgot I have to help Annie study for Potions,” Louis quickly said, scrambling up to run to the castle, not looking back at Harry. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Annie, hey!” Louis said, sitting next to her in the library. 

“Lou, it’s the second week of school and you already need help with potions? Really?” Annie asked in disbelief. “Like, I’m good at potions, I’ll help you, but…”

“Okay no I lied. I’m fine at potions. I actually told Harry that I was tutoring you. I just… you seem like a good person to go to. If I need advice or something. You know?” Louis asked. 

“Oh yeah, back at Ilvermorny, Noelle and I were like the unofficial therapists. We should really work on getting therapists here. We might have magical powers but a lot of us have fucked minds. I’m gonna talk to McGonagall about that… ANYWAYS, what’s up?” 

“So… I’m gay,” Louis began. 

“Oh shit cool,” Annie said easily. Louis smiled at her. “Also, can I just say that I’ve always been a Louis girl since day one, and I used to write fanfictions about us being in love, but I will respect you not wanting me back.”

“In another life, Annie. In another life,” Louis grinned. “Anyways. I’m gay. And I came out to Harry before the school year ended. And then he stopped talking to me. And we’re… we’re good now. I just… I’ve liked him for so long. Like, he was my gay awakening. And then I came out to him, and he stopped talking to me, and it was easy to hate him. It was so easy to say he’s homophobic and not worth my time. But now… now we’re okay again and he’s so nice and like… I think I’m reading into things too much but he’s so flirty with me and I just- I don’t want to get my heart broken. And I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Do you know what I mean? I don’t know what to do,” Louis told Annie. She sat for a moment in thought.

“Louis… I don’t know you and Harry that well. But… well I mean, I’ve been obsessed with you guys for three years now, I know a lot about you guys. But you two have always had something so special together. I used to always say, Louis is allowed to date two people. Me or Harry. I think… no matter what, you’re best friends. Nothing will ever change that. Honestly, I think Harry might have feelings for you. But I don’t think he’s ready to admit that yet. He might need more time than you. And that’s okay. You just need to give him time. Okay?” Annie explained. 

“Yeah. Thank you,” Louis murmured, getting up. Before he left, he turned to her. “Oh, and Annie?” 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“If things don’t work out with Harry… you’re the one girl I’ll make an exception for.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Late one night, during the last week of September, Harry and Louis laid on opposite ends of one of the couches in the Hufflepuff common room, basking in the warmth of the fire. “Lou... when the band broke up and everything happened... you need to know that I... I was never planning to stop talking to you. To cut you out of my life. You were my favorite person on this planet. You still are,” Harry admitted.

“Why are you bringing this up? I thought we were past it, Haz. It was a hard time for all of us, I forgive you. We’re best friends again. Isn’t that what matters?” Louis asked, looking into the fire. 

“I just... I sometimes think maybe you blame yourself? I don’t know. I still feel bad about the whole thing, and I didn’t give you a good explanation, and-“

“Okay then explain it to me. But Harry, I don’t  _ need _ an explanation. I really don’t,” Louis said, finally meeting Harry’s gaze.

“I... I know you don’t need one. But I... I feel like I owe you one?” they sat in silence for a moment. “I was starting to... like... I don’t know. Feel things? Like I just realized I had no idea who I was. And I needed time. And Lou, I still don’t really know who I am. But I was just... I was so confused, Lou. I still am. You came out to me and... and like... I don’t know. Everything was just... complicated. After that,” Harry finished lamely.

“Are you... are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Louis asked slowly.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what I’m saying. Honestly,” Harry admitted, wiping a tear.

“Well, you-you can’t just spring that on me, Haz! That I- I came out to you and all of a sudden you were confused and needed to take time and I know what it sounds like, but you... I don’t... what am I supposed to do with this?” Louis exclaimed. Thankfully, the common room was empty.

“How the hell do you think I feel? All of a sudden my best friend is gay and then everything between us feels different and I don’t know if I like it or not, and then I’m thinking well if Louis is gay, then why can’t I... Fuck, Lou. I don’t know. I don’t fucking know,” Harry huffed, running his hands through his hair. “I just... do you like me?” Harry felt so small, looking at Louis with tears in his eyes. Like they were first-years again and he was asking Louis if he wanted to be his best friend. “Because... if you... if you like me... then maybe we could... I just feel bad about how everything went down, and maybe I could-“ Harry stopped when Louis got up and left the common room. Harry quickly followed him out, until they were standing in front of the entrance to the kitchens. “Lou, wait!”

“No,” Louis rounded on Harry, seething. “Do you- do you have ANY idea just how... How unfair this is to me? You don’t get to just like... I don’t even know what you’re doing!” Louis paused to wipe a tear away. “Are you trying to throw me a pity card? ‘I could be gay too Louis but I’m not! Hey, Louis if you like me I’ll kiss you but that’s it!’ What the fuck kind of game are you playing? You hurt me enough this summer, Harry. Just stop. You don’t get to do this to me. Not after... not after I have... not after I’ve been in love with you since we were  _ twelve _ . You don’t get to do this to me,” Louis spat, then stormed off, leaving a heartbroken and confused Harry. Harry quickly ran to the Ravenclaw tower, where he saw Noelle arguing with the Eagle knocker.

“How is ‘Not Guy Fieri’ not an acceptable answer??!! I know it’s technically right! He’s not black and white and read all over!” Noelle yelled at the knocker.

“Noelle!” Harry yelled, rushing up to her. She turned around to greet him. 

“Hey, Har- Oh.” Harry grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m gay,” He whispered, looking into her eyes. 

“Welp...that’s one way to come out,” Noelle huffed, pulling away from Harry. “Is it Louis?” She asked him. “Literally everyone sees it. You two are made for each other.” 

“Yeah, it’s Louis. I- don’t tell anyone I told you. But he’s… he’s gay too. And I’ve just been trying to come to terms with everything, and I just fucked it up so bad. So bad, Noelle. He thinks that I… like I hate him or something. I don’t know! All I know is I… I think I love him? I don’t know, but I… I… ” Harry’s voice cracked, and he began to cry. Noelle pulled him into her arms, holding him as he cried.

“Do something about it,” she whispered in his ear. “He obviously loves you too, Harry. We all see it. You need to go tell him. No matter how scary it might be, tell him,” Noelle ordered, pulling away. “Give him a great big Hallmark love confession. You guys deserve each other. I feel like you could be each other’s happy ending,” she smiled at Harry. 

“I don’t know what exactly a Hallmark love story is, but I think I get the gist. Also, the answer to the riddle is a newspaper. It’s not that hard,” Harry added, laughing at Noelle. 

“Oh I know, I’m just screwin’ with him. He’s an asshole,” Noelle laughed and watched Harry jog away. “Thanks for making out with me! Glad I turned you gay!”

“Not how that works but you’re welcome!”

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Louis received a note from his owl that read  _ “Meet me on the quidditch pitch at 7. Please let me explain. -H.” _ Louis couldn’t help but smile when he read the note. The whole day seemed to go 10x slower than normal, Louis looking at the clock every five minutes. When finally it was 6:55, Louis booked it to the quidditch pitch. He walked onto the field, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Harry standing in the middle of a circle of candles floating a foot off the ground. 

“I- What the hell are you doing?” Louis let out a breathy laugh, staring incredulously at Harry. Harry stayed silent, just beckoning Louis to come into the circle. 

“Oh uh be careful my robes caught fire when I walked in,” Harry mumbled, holding up his robe to show Louis. The two of them quickly shrugged off their robes, letting them fall to the ground. “I stopped talking to you because you told me you were gay and I realized that I couldn’t deny my feelings for you anymore. Things were too real and I got scared. Because I’m a coward. You were brave and I was a coward. I was scared of loving you. Because, I mean, we’re only sixteen! I’m sixteen and I know that you’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was so scared to tell you, Lou. I’m still scared. And holy shit, we’re so young! Am I just now realizing that? I’m only sixteen and all of a sudden I just feel so bad for Harry Potter because oh my god he was only sixteen fighting Voldemort! I’m sixteen and scared to tell you I’m gay and that I love you. I’ve always loved you. And I-” Harry began to ramble but was quickly cut off by Louis softly pressing his lips to his. 

“I love you too,” Louis softly laughed, pulling Harry into yet another kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t even notice Annie and Noelle in the stands, silently freaking out. 

“Oh my god, we did it! Yes!” Noelle exclaimed, whispering softly. “Who’s next?” Noelle asked, turning to Annie. 

“Who do you think? Next month is October. Easily the spookiest month of the year. Obviously the ghouligans.” 


	3. Never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October. The one with Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara. And Hogwarts ghosts. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for October: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uljQuVXuMM

Ryan Bergara had been terrified of ghosts for as long as he could remember. So even though he was thrilled when he found out he would be going to Hogwarts, he was immediately terrified at the thought of meeting all of the ghosts that roamed the halls there. Shane, of course, thought he was being idiotic, but Ryan brushed him off, often going to the library to do research on how to be safe with the ghosts, and not to provoke them. And of course, Shane was always right next to him, often trying to drag ghosts into the library to stare at Ryan. Shane and Ryan had been best friends since their first year at school when they were eleven years old, and Shane thought it was absolutely hilarious that Ryan was scared of ghosts. 

“Hey-hey Ryan, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a g-g-g-g-g-ghost!” Shane laughed at Ryan, who was staring at Nearly Headless Nick who had taken off his head, after ten minutes of begging from Shane. 

“So rude!” Nick huffed at Shane, floating out of the library. 

“Fuck you, Shane,” Ryan glared at him, getting up and going to a bookshelf, Shane following closely behind him. “Can you grab that book for me? The red one,” Ryan asked Shane after standing on his tiptoes trying to swat at the book.

“Oh yes, here is Ghost Anatomy and Genitalia,” Shane said. 

“What no that’s not the- Give it to me.” 

“Oh my God, that was a joke Ry! You’re freakin gross,” Shane laughed, handing Ryan the correct book. “Still can’t believe you’re scared of ghosts. I mean honestly-” Shane began to rant. 

“Ghosts? I love ghosts!” Annie cut Shane off, coming up behind him. 

“Oh yeah, Ryan is terrified of ghosts. It’s adorable,” Shane laughed at Ryan. 

“We should go ghost hunting! Shaned, Morgan, and Garrett are obsessed with ghosts and always force Andrew, Ryland, and Drew to go ghost hunting with them. Noelle and I have gone with them a couple of times it’s so fun. You guys should join us!” Annie offered. 

“Oh hell yeah! Ryan let’s do it! I know you have dumb ghost equipment.” 

“I do! Do you wanna see it?” Ryan’s face lit up. Shane quickly shook his head. “You suck,” Annie shot them a grin and walked away to find Noelle.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“No. You’re kidding. You don’t- No. Ryan… Come on really? You’ve out-dumbed yourself!” Shane was dumbfounded standing at the end of Ryan’s bed as he laid all of his ghost hunting equipment out. 

“He has a motion sensor that beeps every time I walk in. It’s terrifying,” Phil deadpanned, glaring at a small black sensor on the ground as he left, a loud “beep” echoing in the room. 

“You know Ryan, at first I thought you being scared of ghosts was funny. Cute even. But then you started reading all of these books and joining these internet groups and it was weird but I was like ‘Hey Shane lay off! You do weird stuff too!’ but now…. Come on Ryan, really? I’d be more scared of Voldemort coming back to life and killing me than-” Shane began the roast of Ryan, but was cut off. 

“Look I know you think it’s dumb but I’m just scared of ghosts. And they’re real. And HERE. I’m serious about this. I know you may think it’s dumb but I’m serious. And you’re going to regret making fun of me when you get fuckin murked by a ghost and I’m not there to save you,” Ryan said, glaring at Shane. 

“Is this a safety vest?” Shane asked in a quiet voice, lifting up a fluorescent green vest. 

“I- I don’t-”

“Is this perfume? I- no this is definitely holy water in a perfume bottle,” Shane cackled as Ryan snatched the items from Shane’s hands, hastily putting them back into his trunk. 

“I guess it is kinda stupid. No. It is really stupid. I’m stupid,” Ryan blushed.

“Hey no! You’re not stupid. I mean yeah you’re an idiot. But I guess this is kinda cute. Yeah. It’s cute,” Shane smiled, Ryan blushing even harder. 

“You’re an idiot, Madej, ” Ryan laughed. 

“You’re cute, Bergara,” Shane smirked and  _ swaggered  _ out of the room. Ryan had no idea how Shane could do that. Swagger out of the room and not look back. Whenever Ryan tried to be all smooth like that he’d just rush back into the room apologizing profusely. But Shane, Shane was something else. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“What the fuck Madej?” Shane whispered to himself as he scurried to the Ravenclaw tower. Shane has never had much of a filter, so of course, he made a complete fool of himself calling his best friend cute. Shane tripped up the stairs, bumping into Noelle.

“Hey, Shane! We good for ghost hunting on Friday?” Noelle asked him. 

“Uh- Yeah! I’m excited!” Shane replied, continuing to run to his room. “Fuck me,” He muttered, plopping onto his bed with a huff. 

“Okay, but you’re gonna have to pay…” Drew said, causing Shane to jump up, nearly falling off of his bed. 

“Jesus Christ Drew, you spooked me,” Shane breathlessly laughed. 

“I can tell, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Drew laughed. Shane rolled over with a small smile. 

“We’re going ghost hunting on Friday. You in?” Shane said into his pillow. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Drew exclaimed. “Oh hey, what’s this story you’ve been writing? Who is this Dan-”

“Drew you read that?!” Shane exclaimed, quickly sitting up. “You shouldn’t read my stuff man! Come on that’s like a total invasion of- well, do you like it? What’s your favorite part?” 

“I like the french fry guy. He’s a very profound character.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________

That night Ryan woke up in cold sweats, tears welling in his eyes. He looked over at Phil, who was sleeping soundly with no sign of waking up. The only source of light was a soft oil lamp in the center of the room. Ryan felt like a little kid again. He knew the “monster” he kept on seeing was a pile of clothes on a chair, but he still got chills every time he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the chair, to the ceiling, and to his wand. With a huff, Ryan rolled out of bed, grabbed his wand, and left. Ryan crept out of the room, whispered “Lumos” and began the trek to Ravenclaw tower. As he looked around the dark hallways, he immediately wished he hadn’t left. The once warm and welcoming walls of Hogwarts were now ominous and eerie. Ryan heaved a sigh of relief when he finally got to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room. He quickly knocked the Eagle Knocker and waited for the riddle. 

“Why did the ghost take his family on an elevator ride every day?” The knocker asked. 

“I-what? That’s dumb. Um... To….uh…..Oh, wait Shane told me this one before! To raise their spirits,” Ryan answered, a small smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared. “Shane made you do that didn’t he?” 

“Mr. Madej told me every time Mr. Ryan Bergara comes to the door, I must ask him a ghost-related riddle,” The knocker responded, and with that, the door opened. Ryan proceeded into the common room, looking out the large window to see the stars in the sky. He loved being in Hufflepuff but hated that their view was only grass. Ryan shook his head and walked up the stairs until he got to the sixth year dorms. He looked around the dorm room, trying to spot Shane. It wasn’t hard, of course. The minute he saw a pair of feet hanging off the end of the bed, he knew he had found him. Ryan walked up to the bed and looked down at Shane, before reaching down to gently shake him awake. 

“Shane?” Ryan whispered, heart pounding as he remembered why exactly he came up here. 

“Wha...Ryan?? What are you doing here?” Shane asked in a groggy voice. 

“It’s stupid but I just- I had a nightmare,” Ryan could feel tears welling in his eyes. “There was a demon and he was trying to kill you and I was stuck and I couldn’t save you and-” Ryan’s voice cracked and Shane immediately sat up, pulling Ryan into his arms and shushing him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Shane whispered, Ryan burying his face into Shane’s neck. 

“I’m sorry. I just had to make sure you were okay… I’m gonna go-” Ryan began to leave, but Shane grabbed his hand. 

“No. You can stay here,” Shane whispered, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. He shuffled over so there was room for Ryan.

“I- Are you sure?” Ryan asked, wringing his hands together. 

“Yeah. C’mere,” Shane held out his hand, and Ryan obliged, sliding into bed next to him. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re here. I’m here. It’s alright,” Shane whispered. He turned to face Ryan and drew him into his arms, softly stroking his hair. “Do you wanna hear a story?” Shane asked into Ryan’s neck. 

“Sure,” Ryan chuckled softly. 

“There once was a hotdog named Dan-” 

“Oh my god fuck off,” Ryan wheezed. 

“Hey you better watch out Bergara, or I’m gonna tell everyone the big ripped Ryan had a nightmare about demons and came to me for cuddles,” Shane playfully threatened. 

“Yeah, okay.” Silence. “Hey, Shane?” Ryan whispered. Shane hummed in response. “You’re cute too,” He whispered. He could feel Shane grin into his neck, and his face growing hotter by the second. And with that, he finally dozed off to sleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Shane and Ryan woke up loosely tangled in each other’s arms, neither of them being able to tell who’s limbs belonged to who. “If you guys are gonna cuddle at least tell me next time!” Drew exclaimed, smacking them both with his Ravenclaw tie. Shane just lightly chuckled and pulled Ryan closer to him. “Come on laddies! It’s time to get up!” Drew sang, pulling on Ryan’s arm. 

“Shane, we should probably get up,” Ryan mumbled, slowly turning around to face the taller man. Shane just groaned and started to get out of bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck,” Ryan whispered as he packed his bag, getting ready for ghost hunting. He liked Shane, he was sure of it. His cheeks felt hot just thinking about last night, curled up in Shane’s arms. He got so lost in his thoughts he jumped when the door flew open. 

“Hey, buddy you ready?!” Shane exclaimed, walking into the dorm with Noelle. Ryan nodded and quickly walked out of the room, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Ryan!” Noelle yelled as she and Shane jogged after him. The group met up at the entrance to Hogsmeade. It consisted of Annie, Noelle, Shane, Ryan, Shaned, Ryland, Drew, Garrett, Morgan, and Andrew. 

“Guys  I brought Benjamin!” Garrett exclaimed, cradling a plastic baby in his arms. 

“Oh my god, I brought Tyler!” Morgan said, taking a plastic baby out of her backpack. 

“Shane are you sure this is a good idea?” Ryan asked, looking at Garrett and Morgan with their babies.

“This is amazing!” Shane exclaimed and pushed Ryan towards the group. They stood around talking a little bit until Noelle knelt to the ground and dumped a bunch of stuff out of her backpack. 

“I have butterbeer!” She exclaimed, handing bottles to everyone. They all cracked open a cold one, then proceeded to the Shrieking Shack, ready to get spooked. They stood in front of the shack, staring at it. 

“I need to be a lot more drunk to go in there,” Ryland said. “This butterbeer is doing nothing for me.” 

“Okay well, all of the shops are closed,” Shaned responded. 

“Okay well guess what guys! I bet there’s alcohol in the Shrieking Shack! Remember the Marauders spent time there when Lupin was a wolf! I bet they had alcohol all the time!” Garrett exclaimed. 

“You gonna go in there and get it?” Shaned asked, annoyed by Garrett talking about Harry Potter. 

“No,” Garrett replied. Everyone stood in silence, no one quite willing to go in alone.

“I’ll go. But someone better come with me. Ryan?” Annie asked. Ryan nodded, and with a gulp, he and Annie walked to the Shrieking Shack. 

“Ryan! We’ll be right here! You’ll be okay!” Shane yelled after Ryan. He gave Shane a reassuring smile and kept walking towards the Shack. Everyone looked at Shane. “What? He’s my friend!”

“Sure, Big guy,” Noelle scoffed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god, Garrett was right! This place is fuckin loaded!” Annie let out a breath, pulling bottles of Firewhiskey out of cupboards. Ryan stood behind Annie, grabbing the bottles and shoving them in his backpack. 

“Jesus Christ! Hurry up though. This place is kinda….” Ryan trailed off, wringing his hands.

“Spooky? Aw, you’re scared! Here. You need some liquid courage,” Annie grinned, twisting the cap

“Oh please you were gonna get drunk anyway,” Annie teased as Ryan took a sip of the Firewhiskey. She burst out laughing as he coughed. “You can’t sip it Ryan!” She laughed, grabbing the bottle from him and taking a swig. After a few minutes of them handing the bottle back and forth, Ryan was disappointed. 

“I feel nothing,” He pouted. “I don’t think I’m drunk. Give me that.” He said, reaching for the bottle. 

“Ryan… You need to wait. You’ll feel it soon,” Annie laughed, pulling the bottle from his reach. 

“I feel great,” He replied, sitting on the ground. “You wanna hear something funny?” He asked, looking up at Annie. “Sit down!” He exclaimed, patting the spot next to him. With a laugh, Annie sat next to him. “I’m in love,” He said, smiling at her. 

“Really? With who?” She asked. 

“Shane. But he- I don’t think he loves me. Because he- he had a girlfriend back home and she was nice and pretty.” Ryan said, tracing shapes on the floor. 

“I- Yeah I know, Ryan I went to school with you guys-”

“Yeah! She was so nice. Shane told me that he liked her. And they dated and she was always kissing him. But- but then you know what happened? They broke up. Because Shane was coming here and he didn’t want to do a long-distance relationship. And she cried but Shane said he was okay with it. And I was happy but- but I didn’t know why. But I think I was happy because I LOVE Shane. He’s tall and MEAN but I LOVE him,” Ryan said, his voice hushed. 

“I bet he loves you too!! Oh my god, Ryan, you guys should date! That would be so cute,” Annie put her hands on his shoulders.

“But he- he doesn’t respect ghosts and that is bad,” Ryan replied. They both jumped when they heard footsteps. “Go away demons!” Ryan yelled, trying to stand up. 

“I- Are you guys drunk?” Shane asked, walking in with the rest of the group. 

“Hi Shane!” Ryan exclaimed from the floor. “Did you know this is my FIRST time being drunk? It’s kinda fun. I like my head.” 

“Oh my god, Paige what did you do!” Morgan laughed, helping Annie up. 

“Who’s Paige?” Drew asked, looking around. 

“Drunk Annie. I love her!” Shaned replied, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey. 

“Ryan, I think we should head back. You’re kinda wasted.” Shane chuckled.

“But I- I brought my ghost equipment! And I want more alcohol! Oh my god, I’m an alcoholic,” Ryan whined, unzipping his backpack. 

“We can talk to the ghosts at Hogwarts! Come on you need to get some water or you’re gonna want to die tomorrow morning,” Shane said. “Guys, Ryan and I are heading out,” He announced, pulling Ryan up on his feet. Ryan stumbled into Shane, throwing his arms around him. “Jesus Christ you really are wasted,” He murmured. “I hate you, Paige.” 

“I love you!!” Annie exclaimed. “Give Ryan a piggyback ride! He’s tiny!” She laughed. 

“Yes!!” Ryan cheered and immediately jumped on Shane’s back. “Come on!!” He yelled. And with that, they were on their way back to Hogwarts. They made the long trek, Shane silently struggling trying to walk up the hills with Ryan on his back. “Sorry if I’m kinda heavy,” Ryan whispered. 

“It’s fine. We’re almost there,” Shane replied. He opened his mouth to keep talking, but quickly shut it when he felt Ryan place a kiss on his temple.

“You’re the best, Big Guy,” Ryan whispered, then buried his face in Shane’s neck. He smiled and kept walking.

When they got to the Hufflepuff dorm, Shane was relieved, to say the least. He gently sat Ryan on the bed, and crouched in front of him, wincing as he heard his back crack. 

“Okay bud, I’m gonna head back to my dorm, you gonna be okay?” He asked. Ryan nodded and laid down. Shane got up and started to leave the room. “ I’m gonna go get you some water, try to drink it before you- Oh,” He said softly when he saw Ryan fast asleep. “Well, Goodnight,” He chuckled. Shane kissed Ryan’s forehead and smiled. Phil cleared his throat. “You saw nothing,” Shane said. Phil zipped his mouth shut.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Ryan! Happy birthday to me!!” Annie exclaimed, sitting next to him in the Great Hall. He groaned in response and flopped his head on her shoulder. “Oh my god did Shane not make you drink any water? You poor soul,” Annie laughed and poured a cup of water for him. 

“I’m never drinking alcohol again.” He whined into her shoulder. 

“Oh, sweetie that’s what they all say,” She chuckled, patting his head. “You’ll be fine for the party though, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I guess,” He said, pulling his head off of her shoulder and taking a sip of water. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Lookin good, Big Guy,” Ryan teased as he walked into Shane’s dorm. Shane jumped from the mirror where he was fixing his hair. “You ready?” He asked. Shane took one last look in the mirror and turned around to face Ryan. 

“Yup,” He smiled, and they walked to the Hufflepuff Common room. As they approached the entrance with Finn and Poe, they could already hear a crowd roaring. “Those idiots didn’t cast a silencing charm?” Shane asked. With a flick of his wand, the sound went away. “Annie owes me,” He muttered as Ryan tapped the combo onto the barrels. They walked into the common room and their jaws dropped as they saw how many people had squeezed into the space. 

“I swear there weren't this many people in here ten minutes ago,” Ryan said.

“I- You came up just to get me?” Shane asked. Ryan went to answer but was interrupted when everyone screamed “AYYY!” Ryan looked at Shane and shrugged. Everyone was dancing beside them. Shane held out his hand and Ryan just laughed. 

“I’m gonna go find Annie, I heard her and Noelle are already fucking wasted,” Ryan chuckled and disappeared into the crowd. Shane looked behind him for Finn and Poe, but they were already gone.

“Uh, I’ll bring drinks over!” Shane yelled after Ryan, but he was gone. With a sigh, Shane pushed his way through the crowd until he found the drink table. He grabbed some Butterbeers and a bottle of vodka. “Butterbeer counts as a chaser doesn’t it?” He asked himself. “Whatever.” Shane shrugged and went to find Ryan and Annie. He made it to the center of the room to see Ryan already with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands, doing the Cotton eyed joe with Annie, Noelle, and Rose. Shane laughed but stopped when that prep bitch Mara started grinding on Ryan. “Oh god,” He muttered to himself and went to break it up. “Alright, Mara that’s enough,” He smiled. Mara immediately stopped grinding on Ryan and jumped into Shane’s arms. 

“HEY BIG GUY!” She screeched as Shane twirled her in a circle. He gently let her down but she still held onto his neck. “I- I have missed you!! So… So much!” She said, her eyes shut. 

“Ew gross, I barely fucking know you, ” Shane scoffed. 

“Oh my god!!! I thought you were Mick!” Mara laughed and pulled away to look at Shane. “You look like gay,” She smiled at him. 

“Okay, Mara. I’m gonna steal Ryan for just a second, but I’ll bring him back I promise. Okay?” Shane grabbed Ryan’s hand and dragged out of the room without waiting for a response from Mara.

“Hey, Big Guy! Are you okay? Mara tried to rub her butt on me but I didn’t like it because I love you so I think that was nasty,” Ryan smiled and leaned against a wall in the corridor. 

“I- you… You…” Shane stared at Ryan who was still just leaning against the wall, smiling at the ceiling. Without a second thought, Shane walked up to Ryan, took his face in his hands, and pressed his lips against the shorter man’s lips. They stayed there for a second. Shane could taste the alcohol on Ryan’s mouth and immediately pulled away, feeling awful. “Fuck,” He whispered, and stepped away from Ryan, who just stood there. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Phil walking into the common room with Dan. “Phil!” He exclaimed. “Um, take care of Ryan for me, please?” He asked, and ran away to the Ravenclaw tower. He got to his room and flopped down on the bed. “Fuck me,” He whispered. 

“Don’t ask for something you don’t want,” Drew said. 

“Drew? I- Why aren’t you at the party?” Shane asked, sitting up. 

“Oh, you don’t want to see me at a party. No one can handle a drunk Drew,” Drew easily replied, turning the page of Shane’s notebook. “God I love the Hotdaga.”

“I hate you for reading my stuff… What’s your drunk name?” 

“Enrique.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Shane avoided Ryan like the plague. Due to this, Ryan couldn’t sleep knowing he had no one to turn to. His nightmares about Shane dying only got worse. Phil tried to help Ryan through them, but he wasn’t Shane. They avoided each other in the hall, during meals, and especially at parties. That was, until the Halloween Feast. “Ryan? What are you doing?” Annie asked as Ryan got up from the Hufflepuff table, storming towards Shane. 

“Come with me. Now,” Ryan sternly said to Shane. 

“Can I bring my food with me?” Shane asked, not looking at Ryan, still shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Shane,” Ryan said warningly. 

“Okay okay, I’m coming!” Shane got up and followed Ryan out of the Great Hall. “What’s up buddy?” He asked, pretending to be cheerful. “Haven’t seen you in a little-”

“DON’T “buddy” me. You can’t just- you cant- You can’t just walk out like you did. You can’t just leave me. I haven’t- I haven’t slept in  _ weeks.  _ Weeks Shane! I-I’ve just been staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell I did wrong. We kissed, we were drunk, and I honestly don’t-”

“No Ryan. YOU were drunk. I was completely sober,” Shane said. Ryan stood there and stared at Shane. “I like you! Romance styles. And I’m terrified! I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do. I’m crushing on my best friend and it terrifies me and I don't wanna ruin what we have! So yeah I distanced myself. I was gonna come back to you and just say I was busy or something but I- You don’t get to be pissed at me for being scared.” 

“Of course I do! You made me feel like shit! It is not my fault that you don’t know how to properly express your feelings like a normal human being. It’s not my fault that you thought cutting me off and making me feel like  _ shit  _ would be the better alternative to just telling me how you feel. Because even if I didn’t return your feelings I would still be your best friend-” 

“Are you done?” Shane snapped. “Because I want to go back in there and enjoy my Halloween but you’re just bitching at me for hurting your feelings and I’m getting real sick of it.”

“No!” Ryan yelled. They stood in silence, just looking at each other. Finally, Ryan walked up to Shane, pressed him against the wall, and kissed him just like they did at the beginning of the month. “Now I’m done.” He said, pulling away. “And now we’re both sober,” Ryan looked at Shane one last time and stormed off. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Shane looked at the ceiling, the feeling of Ryan’s lips on his still burning. “Honestly Shane just go find him before he comes in here. Give Phil a show instead of me,” Drew said from his bed. With a sigh, Shane rolled out of his bed and left Ravenclaw tower. He walked through the halls, staring at his feet as he made the familiar walk to the Hufflepuff dorms. Since he was looking down, he didn’t notice someone walking straight into him. He lifted his wand to shine a light on the person he bumped into.

“Ryan? What are you doing?” Shane asked, immediately lowering his wand. 

“I- Shane? Oh. I was um, I was coming to see you, actually,” Ryan said, looking anywhere but Shane. 

“Oh. I was coming to find you too,” Shane looked at Ryan, who looked up to meet his eyes. They stared at each other, and both began to speak at the same time. “Let me. Please. I’m the one who screwed everything up. Here’s the thing. I-I know you’re scared of ghosts and demons. And you always yell at me for making fun of them and you say I’m not scared of anything, and it kills me because I’m scared of something. And it’s losing you, Ryan. This month has sucked because you’re my everything. I’m nothing without you and this sounds like one of those dumb stories Annie and Noelle would write about all of us getting together like they did a couple of years ago but it’s true. So, you might be scared of ghouls and bigfoot, but I’d fight thousands of them if it meant I got to keep you,” Shane said, his voice barely above a whisper. Ryan just looked up at Shane, tears swelling in his eyes. 

“Come here, Big Guy,” He whispered, opening his arms as a tear rolled down his cheek. Shane drew Ryan into his arms, and they stood in the middle of a dark hallway, holding onto each other as tight as possible. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Shane! Did you take my concealer again- awww!” Noelle said, seeing Shane and Ryan curled up in bed together. 

“Go away demon!” Ryan yelled. 

“The concealer is on the dresser.” Shane chuckled, burying his face into Shane’s neck. Noelle grabbed the concealer and left the room. “She has the best concealer,” Shane said.

“I hate you.” Ryan laughed. 

“That’s not what you were saying last night!!” Drew exclaimed, strutting into the room. The two of them flew off of the bed, landing on the ground. “Oh, chill guys it’s just me!! I just wanted to see how my favorite couple is doing! Good, I hope! I’ll just leave you two alone now!” Drew said, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“I hate him even more than I hate you,” Shane said as he helped Ryan up. Ryan stood on his tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Shane’s lips. “Now that we’re #official-” 

“Did you just say “hashtag” out loud?” Ryan asked incredulously, a grin on his face. 

“That’s beside the point, you should seriously read the Hotdaga,” Shane said.

“Did someone say Hotdaga?” Drew popped his head in the door. 

“DREW!”


	4. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November. The one with Garrett and Andrew. And the Shrieking Shack. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for November: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgmXPCX4VzU

The only thing that Andrew Siwicki had ever been sure about was his passion for filmmaking. The minute he got his first camera for Christmas when he was eight, Andrew was hooked. He’d make videos with his friends and secretly film kids at recess. Andrew would film his family at home going about their everyday lives and try to make montages. And he loved it. But that was the only thing he was ever sure about. Andrew was also an avoider. He ran from his problems, it was much easier than facing them head-on. That’s why he locked himself in his room for a few days when he got accepted into Hogwarts. The stress was too much, and he was nervous he wouldn’t fit in at Hogwarts, even though he had a whole group of friends going with him. He decided he would go when his best friend, Garrett Watts, wrote him an eight-page letter about how “Hogwarts would be the time of his life” and how he “Would miss him too much if he didn’t go” So Andrew unlocked his door, and showed up to the meeting with his signed permission slip. And thank god he did, because it turned out that Hogwarts was much cooler than Ilvermorny. The group of students, along with the student volunteers dominated Hogwarts within the first week. He, Garrett, Shaned, Morgan, and Ryland were a friend group back at Ilvermorny. And though they were still friends, Shaned, Ryland, and Morgan were too busy being the queens of Slytherin to spend as much time with Garrett and Andrew than usual. So Garrett and Andrew stuck together and somehow had gotten closer in the past two months. 

“Andrew!” Garrett yelled from downstairs in the Hufflepuff common room. 

“Coming!” Andrew scrambled down the stairs. They were going to Hogsmeade and Garrett was so excited. The minute they walked through the gates of Hogsmeade, Garrett was speeding off towards the candy shop with Morgan. Andrew walked after them, dreading spending the day with a bunch of Witches and Wizards he didn’t really know. _‘Maybe I should go find Dan and Phil. They’re introverts.’_ he thought. Garrett already had handfuls of various candies when Andrew entered the shop. He couldn’t help but smile at the childish grin on Garrett’s face as he looked around the shop in awe. The smile grew even wider when he saw Andrew had followed them inside.

“Andrew come on!! Have fun!” Garrett exclaimed. This was not Andrew’s typical idea of fun. 

“I don’t really like candy that much. Or shopping. Or this many people…” Andrew trailed off. A smile crept onto Garrett's face.

“Come on!” Garrett grabbed Andrew’s hand and left the shop. They stopped running after a few moments, but Garrett didn’t drop their hands. They walked through the trees, Garrett pointing out roots for Andrew to watch out for. They finally stopped at a small clearing that looked out on the shrieking shack. Andrew smiled, remembering the night last month with the Spook Squad and Benjamin. “THIS is where Harry beat up Malfoy while wearing his invisibility cloak! In the Prisoner of Azkaban!” Garrett exclaimed. Garrett looked out at the Shrieking Shack, a smile plastered on his face as if they hadn’t been sitting twenty feet away from it last month. The sun shone down upon him, creating a glare in his glasses. Andrew could see how much Garrett truly adored being there with him. Andrew slowly lifted his camera to his face and snapped a picture of Garrett. “Wha- No Andrew come on! I look horrible today!” 

“Shut up, you look great. It was the perfect picture,” Andrew smiled as he shook the polaroid.

“Give me the camera!” Garrett laughed as he ran at Andrew, trying to snatch the camera from his hands. Andrew tried to run away, but tripped, cutting his ankle. “Andrew! Are you okay?” Garrett asked, rushing to Andrew’s side. 

“Oh yeah, just a small cut. I’m fine,” Andrew replied. “I- what are you doing?” He asked as Garrett rummaged through his backpack. 

“I have a first aid kit! For emergencies,” Garrett answered, taking out the supplies he needed.

“You’re such a soccer mom,” Andrew laughed. He stopped when he felt Garrett dab peroxide on his cut with a cotton ball. Andrew winced. Garrett didn’t answer, he just focused on bandaging the small cut on Andrew’s ankle. And though it was early November, and the wind was biting at him, warmth flooded through Andrew’s body.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After Garrett finished bandaging Andrew’s cut, they decided to go back to Hogwarts. They immediately got into their Pj’s and sat in front of the fire with mugs of tea being cradled in their hands. Andrew set out an array of all the photos they took together. Every so often Garrett would pop up choosing his favorite, or throwing ones where he looked ugly onto the ground. After that, they sat there looking at the pictures silently, sipping on their drinks. Garrett had a soft smile on his face as he watched Andrew file through the pictures, his brow furrowing in concentration as he studied the photo. He had no idea what was going through the photographer’s mind but didn’t care. Garrett slowly lifted up the camera and pressed the button. Andrew immediately jumped, scowling at Garrett who was taking out the photo, laughing hysterically. He quickly snatched the camera from Garrett’s hands and snapped a picture as quickly as possible not even caring if it was blurry. They did this for a while, laughing maniacally as they passed the camera back and forth, taking dumb pictures of each other. “Oh shit, wait Garrett. I only have one picture left. We gotta make it a good one,” Andrew sang. “I don’t wanna get up though.” 

“Oh, that’s okay!! Annie is in her dorm room! Annie! Annie! ANNIEEE! Annie!” Garrett yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Andrew to double over in laughter. Annie ran into the common room wrapped in a towel. 

“What do you want?” She yelled at him. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” Annie glared at Garrett and Andrew.

“Can you take a picture of us? Pretty please?” Garrett gave Annie his prettiest smile, and she easily melted. 

“Okay. But only because I love you boys,” She smiled and grabbed the camera from Andrew. “Okay, what’s the pose gonna be?” Annie asked, putting the camera up to her face. 

“We should high five!” Garrett exclaimed. 

“What no that’s lame! I said we need to make it good, not lame,” Andrew laughed. 

“I should get Benjamin!” Garrett said, causing both of them to burst out laughing, bent over clutching their sides. At some point, Andrew sat up and put his hand on Garrett’s shoulder. Their eyes met and they burst into another fit of laughter. That’s when Annie snapped the picture. 

“Alright, I took the picture!” She handed the camera back to Andrew and started back towards her dorm room. “And leave me alone!” Annie yelled back at them. And with that, she was gone. 

“She was kinda mean- what are you smiling at?” Garrett asked, scooting closer to Andrew. “Oh- I love that,” He said softly, gently taking the picture from Andrew. “This is my favorite one, I think. _Geminio_.” Garrett pointed his wand at the picture, and it duplicated. “So we can both have one!” 

“Yeah. That’s cool,” Andrew softly smiled, looking up at Garrett who was already smiling at him. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing. Just- today was a good day,” Garrett answered, a light blush on his cheeks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When Garrett fell asleep on the couch, Andrew decided to clean up the pictures, secretly keeping all the ones Garrett threw onto the floor. He placed all of them in a pile and sent them to his dorm. Except for the one of him and Garrett together on the couch. He slipped the picture into his pocket and from then on, he always kept it on him. Whenever he was feeling homesick, or just shitty, he would look at the picture. Seeing him and Garrett together, smiling, it just made him feel better. The next weekend they did the same thing. Went to Hogsmeade for half an hour, took a bunch of pictures, then went back to the common room to look at the pictures and see which ones were the best. Garrett loved the imperfect pictures. The ones where their eyes were shut, or it was a bit blurry from one of them laughing as they took it.

“They’re more real!” He defended himself when Andrew brought it up. He just laughed and shook his head, mumbling something about Garrett being a sappy nerd under his breath. Andrew was terrified. He expected to start liking new people at Hogwarts, but he never expected to fall for his best friend. He’d sit in the Ravenclaw common room for hours, whining to Noelle about how he liked Garrett so much and how he could never tell Garrett.

Garrett did the same thing with Annie in the Hufflepuff common room. 

“Garrett, I love you, but I need to do my homework. How about you go talk to Drew though! He gives great advice,” Annie suggested. She and Noelle had enlisted the help of Drew to help them set up all the couples since he had done such a good job with Shane and Ryan. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Drewww!!” Garrett yelled, running up the stairs into Drew’s room. “Hey, Drew! Shane, Ryan,” Garrett greeted the three guys in the room. Shane and Ryan sat on a bed while Drew stood on his, trying to put his leg over his head. 

“Hey,” Shane and Ryan waved to Garrett and groaned in disappointment when Drew jumped off of the bed. 

“Sorry gents. It’s not gonna happen today. What’s up Garrett?” Drew asked, putting his glasses back on.

“I- I think I like Andrew. But I don’t know if he likes me back. Sometimes I think he does and sometimes I think he doesn’t and I’m so confused,” Garrett said.

“Why is everyone hooking up around here?! Ryan always comes in to cuddle with Shane because he’s DAMAGED and for some reason, I’m never invited! When will I find my king?” Drew exclaimed.

“Drew seriously what do I do?” Garrett asked.

“Hell if I know. Just tell him or something! Ooh, maybe I can consult the Hotdaga! The love story is riveting!” Drew suggested, going to get a notebook from under Shane’s bed. 

“Okay, ignore him. Shane was my best friend-” Ryan cut him off.

“Was?” Shane said.

“Is my best friend, and I started to like him and we talked to each other-”

“I monologued in the hallway…”

“Shane monologued in the hallway and then we started dating,” Ryan finished.

“Yeah. Honestly, if you guys are truly as close as you say you are, even if he doesn’t like you back you’ll still be friends,” Shane said.

“Okay you hypocritical asshole, I listened to you mope around the entire month of October and told you the exact same things,” Drew scoffed.

“Whatever, the moral of the story is: go for it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Should I leave Hogwarts?” Andrew asked Noelle one night, during his normal sulking hours. 

“What the fuck, Andrew?” Noelle exclaimed. 

“It’s fucking torture, ‘Elle,” Andrew sat up and looked Noelle in the eye. “Every second I spend with him, I’m just thinking about what we could be. I’m disgusting, I have Pinterest boards, PINTEREST BOARDS, NOELLE! Do you know what that does to a person? How am I supposed to stay at Hogwarts if I can’t focus on anyone but the guy who doesn’t like me?” Andrew said. Noelle was speechless for a moment.

“Wait, Andrew, where is that picture you took of Garrett looking out at the shrieking shack? The one you cried over that one time?” Noelle asked.

“Oh, I brought it actually,” Andrew laughed, taking the photo out of his robes. 

“And the picture that Annie took of you guys?” Andrew handed Noelle the other photo.

“Okay, now what did you tell me about how Garrett looks out at the shrieking shack,” Noelle asked.

“He-he looks at it like he’s never been happier than in that moment. Like he has waited all his life to see the shrieking shack and even though that was his second or third time seeing it, he still got so excited,” Andrew said.

“And about how you think that’s what love is. No matter how often you see them, you will still look at them like it was the first time,” Noelle said.

“Yeah. Because when you love someone it doesn’t matter what they look like, it matters that you are seeing them or whatever,” Andrew agreed. Noelle placed the two pictures side by side.

“He’s looking at you the exact same way, Andrew,” Noelle whispered. Andrew examined the two photos, and he admitted, he saw what Noelle meant. The same familiar look was in Garrett’s eyes. The same look Andrew had seen when Garrett saw Hogwarts in person for the first time. It was the same way Garrett looked at the shrieking shack, or the same fire in his eyes when he was being sorted. He looked excited, yet calm and grounded. Well, he looked like he might like Andrew back somehow.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Garrett, Andrew, and Noelle walked through the halls of Hogwarts on their way to History of Magic. Suddenly, Garrett stopped walking. Something had fallen out of Andrew’s pocket. Andrew and Noelle didn’t notice he stopped walking with them until they went to turn the corner and he wasn’t there. “Garrett? What’s-” Andrew began to walk back to Garrett but stopped when he saw him crouched on the ground, a small polaroid in his hand. It was the small polaroid of he and Garrett. It was worn, you could tell it had been in Andrew’s robes for a few weeks.

“You uh... you dropped this…” Garrett muttered, rising and handing the polaroid to Andrew. He just stood there, his face burning. “I- do you carry this around?” Garrett had a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Pshhhh no, I was just- I was- It’s really not what- It’s not what you-” Noelle could immediately tell he was panicking. 

“Andrew, come with me. Garrett, go find Annie,” She quickly said and dragged Andrew down the hallway without getting a response from Garrett. They stopped in front of the Room of Requirement and waited for a door to appear. Soon, they were in a small room with two chairs facing each other. Noelle sat Andrew in a chair and sat across from him. “Andrew...You gotta tell him,” She said, resting her hand on his knee. 

“I know what you said about the pictures and about how it will eat me alive if I don’t tell him. But if there is any chance that he doesn’t like me back, that I will scare him away by liking him, that I will _lose_ him, I’m not risking it. I can’t lose Garrett, even if he never knows how I feel about him, I will not risk losing him because he is my best friend before anything,” Andrew whispered, not meeting Noelle’s eyes. “I might like him, but he’s still my best friend.”

“Look, I didn’t tell you this because as much as I love meddling, I still wanted you to find each other. But… Garrett likes you too. He told Annie and Drew,” Andrew’s face immediately lit up. 

“Are you fucking with me right now? Because that is not funny,” Andrew said. 

“Why the fuck would I mess with you right now, Andrew? I’m a bitch but not that big of a bitch.” 

WHAT!? HE LIKES ME TOO!?? Oh my god, what do I do??? I- Noelle help what do I do?” Andrew stood up and started pacing around the room. “I-I can’t just like… ask him out. You know? That’s lame? He’s more than that. I need to show him that I’m positive that we’d be good together, that I’m in this. That I like him. That I’m ready for a relationship. I need something… perfect,” Andrew was looking at the ground, he didn’t notice the room expanding and string lights with pictures being hung across the room. He didn’t notice the chairs disappearing and being replaced with a stool with Andrew’s camera on it. He didn’t notice Noelle leaving the room. And he didn’t notice Garrett coming into the room. 

“Andrew?” Garrett quietly said, walking into the room. Andrew quickly whipped around and blushed when he saw Garrett. 

“Uh..tada!” He said meekly, gesturing to the room. It was full of pictures of Garrett and Andrew, all of the ones they’d taken the past few weeks. “Um… I don’t really know how to confess my feelings or how any of this stuff works. I’m just freaking the fuck out because- because I really like you, Garrett. And I have literally second-guessed everything in my entire life. Even photography, but I’ve never second-guessed you. And I know you probably don’t think I’m cut out for a relationship, hell, I don’t even know if I am. But… I know, I know that it’s not easy and that it will hurt sometimes and it won’t be perfect and- and I’m scared because I really, really, really, don’t want to lose you as a friend so if you don’t like me, please just say it,” Andrew paused, waiting for Garrett to turn him down, to walk out of the room in disgust, but he just stood there, a smile on his face. “Holy shit… so I’m gonna have to learn how to be in a relationship and do all that stuff but...if you’ll have me… I’m ready for this, I just want to be with you Garrett,” Andrew smiled at Garrett. 

“Yeah. Let’s do this,” Garrett smiled back, and they just beamed at each other. Andrew knew, looking into those blue eyes, that he did something right. They just smiled at each other like idiots until they heard a soft click. Noelle handed the camera to Andrew and left the room as quickly as possible. They both looked down at the picture and laughed when they saw how dumb they looked. 

“We look like idiots,” Andrew chuckled. “I love it.” Garrett looked at Andrew, and slowly pressed his lips against his. And for once, Andrew was completely certain.


	5. Bibia Ye Ye Ye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December and January. The one where they all go to Dubai. And smoke illegal things. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Dubai: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t3Re2VIbHE

The group of 32 sat in the Great hall at one table, waiting for McGonagall to come meet with them. “What does she even want? I have more important things to do,” Scott complained. 

“Like what, skating?” Poe teased. “I’m just kidding, I worship you,” He quickly added. The group laughed while Scott and Tessa rolled their eyes as Meryl and Charlie grinned. 

“Maybe we don’t have to do our midterms because we’re American!” Ned exclaimed. 

“Ned we do midterms in America,” Keith reminded him. Then, McGonagall entered the room and the students fell silent. 

“Good morning all. Hogwarts and Ilvermorny are so glad to see that you 24 are excelling here. Therefore, we have decided to give you a little present. After all, you are our guinea pigs for this program. Once you’re all finished with your midterms, you will take the Hogwarts Express back to London, and board a plane to Dubai for winter break!” There was immediate chaos. 

“OH MY GOD RYLAND IT’S GONNA BE THE 2012 VLOGMAS!!”

“IS ZALFIE COMING??”

“SHOULD I MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL???”

“CAN I VLOG IT???!!!”

“WE CAN GET WEED THERE!”

“OH MY GOD FINN THE CARS ARE SO FAST THERE!”

“SILENCE!!” McGonagall boomed. “Please! I understand that you’re excited to go to Dubai, but please be on your best behavior and remember that we are paying for this trip. The only thing you have to provide is spending money. So please respect the program. Also, to the eight student volunteers, you will also go to Dubai with the group. Please do not disappoint us. All of the information will be provided to you on the Hogwarts express. In the meantime, please focus on midterms. You are dismissed.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Okay wait why aren’t we just taking a Portkey?” Ryland asked the group as they tried to Navigate the airport. 

“Because we need the real Vlogmas experience. Hey, what’s up you guys, yes!” Shaned began to vlog.

“Eugene smile!” Zach exclaimed, aiming his phone at Eugene.

“I know you’re taking a video you asshole!” Eugene shoved Zach, who bumped into Ariel. 

“Zach watch out! I’m trying to write my blog post!” Ariel complained. 

“No one reads your blog post, it's trash!” Hux yelled from the back of the group.

“Hey! I love her blog. The DIY section is my favorite,” Charlie defended Ariel.

“GAYYY!!!!” Drew yelled.

“Guys stop, people are staring at us!” Meryl said. Annie and Noelle were walking in the front of the group, laughing at their friends behind them.

“I think we should refrain from setting people up this week. We should just have fun and observe,” Annie suggested. Noelle easily agreed. Soon enough, they all got on the plane. 

“Holy shit is it just us on the plane? Hell yeah!” Niall exclaimed. 

“Keep your voice down Horan, some of us are trying to sleep!” Kylo snapped. 

“Shut the fuck up, Kyle Ron!” Christine yelled, prompting everyone to burst into laughter. 

“Yeah, Kylo you’re literally the reason why we need wand control,” Drew piped up. 

“AT LEAST HE CAN CONTOUR!” Hux yelled. 

“Well yeah he’s so pale he looks like a ghost without it,” Rey added. 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Kylo exclaimed. “BITCH.”

“Okay I think that’s enough,” Hux muttered, pulling Kylo down into his seat. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Okay guys so McGonagall put Rey and I in charge I guess. Annie and Noelle should be in charge but she told us she was scared they were gonna try to get old hot men to buy us alcohol and weed so she chose us,” Liam stood in the living room of their big rental house. “But uh… we’re just here to have fun. You all have the schedule. If you don’t wanna come to the stuff, don’t come,” Liam said. 

“Don’t kill anyone!” Rey exclaimed. Everyone murmured ‘yeah kyle…’ “Okay guys we do have a fancy dinner in two hours and you have to dress nice because it’s boujee. And we should at least go to this one because it’s expensive as hell and we don’t have to pay for it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat around the giant dinner table, having different conversations, all of the groups completely split up. Ryan and Shaned talked about their ghost experiences while Ryland and Shane rolled their eyes at their boyfriends. Noelle and Garrett were trying to make swans out of their cloth napkins, Morgan and Christine were looking at pictures of tigers, and Annie and Poe were taking turns playing Doodle Jump. “A toast!” Drew exclaimed, standing up and raising his glass. “To the program for paying for this trip to Dubai. To this group of 32 assholes coming together as one big family. To me being sorted into Ravenclaw because I wear glasses. And to the Hotdaga. But most importantly to us. Getting fucking lit in Dubai. LONG LIVE VOLDEMORT!” 

“NO DREW!”

“I mean, LONG LIVE HOGWARTS!” Drew exclaimed, taking a sip. 

“Long live Hogwarts!” Everyone replied, downing their drinks. 

“Oh wait we have an announcement!” Niall said, standing up. Louis, Harry, and Liam all followed suit. 

“We talked a lot on the train ride today, and the plane ride too, and the band has decided to get back together,” Harry announced. 

“Minus Zayn,” Louis added as everyone cheered. 

“NICE! Are we gonna swim with Dolphins?” Christine asked. Everyone stopped freaking out and looked at her. “What?? I love boybands too! But I love dolphins.”

“Um… No, I talked to McGonagall and she promised we wouldn’t swim with dolphins.” Andrew muttered. 

“Andrew is scared of dolphins, he told me!” Ned exclaimed. 

“You’re a bitch!”

**JANUARY**

When there was just a couple hours until the sunset, the group left the Dubai mall and piled into jeeps. The eight jeeps flew through the desert, the students who were of age shooting colored chalk out of their wands. In half an hour, they arrived at a small village with different shops under tents. Christine and Drew ran off in a completely different direction while the others went to explore the shops. An hour later, as the sun was beginning to set, they got back into the jeeps and drove back to Dubai, the colored chalk flying in front of the setting sun. When they got dropped back off in front of their house, Christine and Drew stopped everyone from going back in. “Guys what’s the rush? Drew and I got a present for the whole group!” Christine yelled. Everyone turned around to see Drew and Christine holding up four big bags full of Alihotsy. They all immediately started to cheer, and ran to the beach waiting for Drew and Christine to distribute the joints. “Make sure you’re discreet!” Christine yelled. 

“Yeah because holding up the bags for everyone to see sure is discreet.” Meryl laughed. 

“IT’S MY SALAD!” Drew shrieked. Everyone laughed as a lighter was passed around to light the Alihotsy. 

“No Garrett stop stripping we can’t go swimming!” Andrew laughed, trying to drag Garrett back to the shore. 

“GUYS! ANDREW IS MY BOYFRIEND!” Garrett laughed wildly as he flung himself onto Andrew’s back, causing them both to stumble.

“What the hell is this stuff?” Shaned asked, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

“Alihotsy!” Ryland responded, taking a hit and hiding the joint in his sweatshirt. “It makes you laugh!” 

“WIZARDING WEED!” Shane exclaimed. 

“AYYYYY!” Everyone cheered. 

“ALEXA!” Annie yelled, pulling her Alexa out of her bag. “Alexa! ALEXA! PLAY GUCCI GANG ON REPEAT!” Everyone started to “dance” Annie and Poe started to grind but quickly stopped when they couldn’t dance without falling over each other. Scott attempted to do the cunniliftus with Tessa, but she just kicked him in the face. Kylo and Rey stood with their ankles in the water, holding each other as sobs wracked their bodies. 

“OKAY GUYS WE SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE THIS BACK INTO THE HOUSE!” Liam yelled over everyone. 

“Yeah but we can’t smell the house up,” Noelle piped up. 

“POOL HOUSE!” Eugene yelled, and everyone cheered, running behind the house. The group of 32 piled into the small pool house, sitting on pool floaties and anything else they could sit on. 

“Okay so we can either go around and cry about our feelings like last time or… we can play seven minutes in heaven!!!!” Ariel exclaimed, and everyone in the room cheered. Annie immediately got to work writing everyone’s names on a piece of paper. 

“So who wants to draw first?” Annie asked. Everyone’s hands immediately shot up. “Okay… Eugene!” Eugene let out a whoop and somehow made his way over to Annie. He put his arm in the bucket full of names, and took a long time to pick someone. 

“Okay… I’ve got Morgan!” Eugene announced. 

“YES!” Morgan exclaimed. 

“BULLSHIT!” Drew yelled. Everyone laughed as Eugene and Morgan went into the small closet, the door shutting behind them. They all sat in silence, straining to hear any signs of action. “If I was in there with Eugene, you’d be hearing a lot more folks,” Drew exclaimed. 

“We’re trying to take it slow you assholes!” Morgan yelled, everyone bursting into laughter again. 

“I hate that my sister is in there,” Ryland groaned, burying his face in Shaned’s neck. Five minutes later, Morgan and Eugene walked out, red in the face. 

“Noelle should go next!” Morgan said as she sat down again. Noelle ran to the front of the room and plucked a piece of paper from the very top. 

“I got… Poe. God BLESS!” Noelle cheered, and Poe ran to join her at the front of the room, a grin on his face.

“Let’s go!” He exclaimed, and they quickly went into the closet, the door slamming behind them. Only Annie noticed the sour look on Finn’s face. Seven minutes later, Noelle and Poe walked out of the closet grinning.

“That’s the second gay guy I’ve kissed!” Noelle exclaimed. After an hour of Seven Minutes in Heaven, everyone left the pool house and went into their separate rooms in the house, still buzzed from the Alihotsy. Annie, Tessa, and Rey sat on the bed doing face masks and talking about everyone. 

“I mean, here’s the thing. Hux is kind of an asshole. But he’s also the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He gave me a whole book on beauty charms and tips for sports!” Tessa said. “Of course he said he’s only giving it to me so I don’t look like a dumb whore at the Olympics. But it’s the thought that counts!” 

In Noelle, Morgan, and Christine’s room, the three witches were attempting to follow Jeffree Star makeup tutorials. Christine had given up when he put on primer, exclaiming “What the hell is primer?!” Morgan was doing her own look, while Noelle followed the tutorial religiously, taking breaks to make sure she looked snatched. Ariel, Rose, and Meryl were in the other room, doing DIY’s for Ariel’s blog as Meryl complained about Charlie ditching her for Scott. Then there were the guys. Scott, Charlie, Finn, and Poe sat on their beds watching ice dance videos. 

“What is that?” Poe asked, looking suspiciously teary. 

“A twizzle,” Charlie replied. 

“It’s beautiful. OH MY GOD, IT’S THE CUNNILIFTUS YES!” Poe cheered. Charlie and Scott laughed and Finn just looked utterly confused. Hux and Kylo taught Andrew and Garrett how to glue sparkles on their face, but Garrett was too worried about it hurting when they took off the sparkles. 

“THAT’S WHAT MAGIC IS FOR YOU DUMB WHORE!” Kylo screamed. Drew, Dan, and Phil sat in a circle, trying to create three-part harmonies to Toxic by Britney Spears. The Try Guys got hammered and eventually fell asleep spooning. One Direction stayed UP ALL NIGHT writing songs and getting ready to make the official announcement that they were getting back together to the public. 

Shaned and Shane proposed playing with a Ouija board. Ryan immediately flipped out, and Ryland couldn’t bring himself to care. Ryan pressed himself against Shane as they played. After five minutes he was having a full-blown panic attack. Shane called it off, and after saying goodbye, he was dragging Ryan onto the balcony on the top floor.

“What the hell is your problem? We were playing with a muggle toy Ryan. It’s obviously not real!” Shane snapped at Ryan. 

“I don’t know Shane. I-I was just scared. I’m stupid. I’m sorry,” Ryan sputtered, looking to the ground as tears threatened to fall. Shane opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but stopped when he looked at Ryan, immediately feeling bad. 

“C’mere,” He sighed, opening his arms. Ryan hesitated before walking into them, burying his head in Shane’s chest, letting a few tears fall. “I’m sorry I just… I hate seeing you like this. I love you so much. I really do,” Shane muttered, pulling Ryan closer.

“I love you too Big Guy,” Ryan replied, smiling as he felt Shane press a kiss on the top of his head. They stayed on the balcony for the rest of the night, and watched the sunrise.

_____________________________________________________________________________

That morning everyone packed up the rest of their belongings and met in the living room, waiting for the taxis to come bring them to the airport. There was a depressing air lurking around the group, no one quite ready to go back to Hogwarts. However, soon they were on the plane, waiting for it to take off. “I don’t wanna go home,” Ned whined, burying his face in Ariel’s shoulder. She sat there, patting his head. 

“In like- 20 years we should totally come back here.” Shaned proposed.

“No in nineteen years!!! Like the last Harry Potter book! Nineteen years later!” Garrett exclaimed. 

“Oh my god, we totally should.” Phil agreed. 

“Tessa, Hux, and I will plan it.” Annie piped up. Soon enough everyone was making plans for the nineteen-year reunion in Dubai. 

“Okay guys hold up. First of all, we’re totally doing this reunion. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We still have another trip next month.” Scott explained.

“No only you, Tessa, Meryl, and Charlie are going to the Olympics. Do you think you can tell Adam Rippon I said hi? I love him…” Poe began to ramble but was cut off by Tessa.

“You can tell Adam hi yourself. We have gotten special permission to bring all of you to Pyeongchang with us! So you can cheer us on!” Tessa announced with a grin.

“YES!’

“CAN WE STAY IN THE OLYMPIC VILLAGE!?”

“CAN I MEET ADAM RIPPON?”

“ARE THE SHIBSIBS GONNA BE THERE?”

“CAN I GET OLYMPIC CONDOMS?”

“I’M GONNA VLOG IT!”

For the rest of the ride, everyone talked about Pyeongchang, getting hyped. Soon enough, they were home in London, and boarding the Hogwarts Express.


	6. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February. The one with Scott and Tessa. And Gold Medals. And sexy towel time. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for February: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOEKdWrtz6U&t=306s

The minute Scott and Tessa got home, they started rigorously training for the Olympics. Of course, they had already been training and competing during the year, but now everything was go go go. Meryl and Charlie had decided to quit competing, so they helped Scott and Tessa with training when their coaches were away. Scott and Tessa's short dance was already flawless, but they were struggling with the Moulin Rouge routine. Some of the technical aspects were so hard to get a hang of. They used the Room of Requirement to practice, the room transforming into an Olympic Skating rink. When they were done with training, the rink would immediately transform into a bedroom with a huge king bed and a fireplace. “Why don’t we just get two beds in here? The Room of Requirement is worse than everyone online saying we should be together,” Tessa laughed, sitting on the bed and untying her laces. “They could at least give us a shower. Stupid room,” she huffed. Immediately the bed disappeared, and water poured from the ceiling drenching them both in water. Scott burst out laughing when the water stopped, immediately performing drying spells on them. 

“Come on, let’s go to the Gryffindor common room. We have a fireplace there,” Scott suggested, holding out his hand for Tessa. She grabbed it and they walked out of the Room of Requirement, bags slung over their shoulders. 

“Guess who asked me out,” Tessa said to Scott once they were sitting on the couch in the common room, sharing a blanket.

“Slughorn?” Scott guessed. Tessa laughed and smacked his stomach. 

“God I wish,” She laughed. “Guess again!!” She sang, a grin on her face. 

“Who?” Scott asked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Mick Campbell, the Gryffindor,” Tessa grinned, a light blush spreading on her cheeks. 

“Oh my- not him Tess! He’s… he’s literally the biggest idiot I’ve EVER met! Tell me you said no,” Scott exclaimed. 

“Quiet Scott! People are sleeping!” Tessa hushed him. “I told him not right now because I’m busy with the Olympics, but to ask me again in March,” Tessa glared at Scott. “And he’s not an idiot. He can be really sweet.”

“He’s an idiot, but that’s beside the point. It’s just- I thought that after the Olympics we could- well, you know…” Scott trailed off, looking anywhere but Tessa. 

“We could what? Go visit Canada? I really think we should-”

“No, T,” Scott cut her off harshly, his face bright red. “Just- nevermind. Canada’s a  _ great _ idea. We should do that,” He said shortly. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“Oh… Alright. I’ll just get going then,” Tessa stood up. She looked down at Scott and leaned down to hug him. “G’night Scott,” She whispered. 

“Night T,” He muttered. Tessa pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then walked out of the common room, tears shining in her eyes. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough, Scott and Tessa only had one week until they left for the Olympics, and the pressure was on. They took off the whole month of February, training all day and meeting their professors in the evening. They had finally nailed the Moulin Rouge routine and were now just practicing to make sure every single detail was perfect. Scott and Tessa were ready for the Olympics. When they were ready to leave, everyone waved them off as they got onto their private jet. The day after the opening ceremony, the rest of the group flew in. Once they all piled into the living room of one of the hotel suites, the group immediately saw how stressed Scott and Tessa were. 

“Have you guys had any chance to relax?” Zach asked, looking at Tessa and Scott who both looked ready to throw up.

“You guys are already the best in the world. Now you just need to prove it!” Keith said with a grin. 

“Mm, technically Meryl and I are the best in the world and they’re the second-best. Remember Sochi?” Charlie piped up. “Now you guys really have to prove yourself.” 

“Oh god, I’m gonna throw up,” Tessa groaned and quickly sped off towards the bathroom, Scott running after her. 

“Come on Charlie!” Everyone exclaimed. He put his hands up in defense, cowering at everyone’s glares. 

“Tess!” Scott yelled, following her into the bathroom. He walked in to see her standing at the sink, tears streaming down her face. “Oh, T,” He sighed, quickly pulling her in for a hug. 

“No!” Tessa exclaimed, pushing him away from her. “I-I… What if we don’t win the gold, Scott?” Tessa asked, her eyes wide. Scott’s breath hitched as he just looked at her. He could feel the tears welling in his own eyes. That was the first time it had been said aloud. They only talked about winning gold. Never about losing. 

“Tess, we can’t- we can’t worry about that. I-I… If we…” Scott sputtered, unable to form sentences. 

“I know we haven’t talked about it but… It’s all I can think about,” Her voice cracked, and Scott wanted so badly to comfort her, but she kept her distance, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Tess, no. You-  _ we  _ can’t have that-that-that mindset. It’s gonna kill us, and we’re gonna be a mess on the ice. We might win gold. We might win silver. We might get last place. But I- I don’t care. I care that  _ we’re _ here. I care that we made it this far. Because even if we don’t win gold on the rink, we’ll still be here. You will still have me, and I’ll still have you. Because God Tess I love- I  _ love  _ you… skating with you, I mean. I love skating with you. But I don’t even care about that! I care about you. I care about us. And I’m rambling, I know. And you’re probably bored and wondering if I’m ever gonna stop because you probably just want some chocolate right now but I- We’re not here for gold. We’re here for us,” Scott finished. Tessa looked at the ground, her bottom lip trembling. “Please don’t do this Tess. Don’t shut me out.  _ Please _ . I-I-I-I… I-I-” He stuttered, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “Tess,  _ please _ . Look at me,” Scott looked at her pleadingly. Tessa slowly lifted her head and met his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but only stood there gaping like a fish. A strangled sob escaped her throat, and they met each other in the middle, holding onto each other as tight as possible. “It’s just you and me kiddo,” Scott’s voice cracked and he held onto Tessa tighter. 

“It’s just you and me,” She whispered. They stood there in the bathroom, together. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Noelle, did you see that?” Annie yelled to Noelle. They sat in the stands at the rink, screaming for Scott and Tessa. 

“OH MY GOD SCOTT KISSED HER!” Noelle shouted. No one could hear her, they were all too busy going crazy for the pair. They had just finished skating to Moulin Rouge. And they were about to become Olympic Champions again. At least, that was the hope. And Scott had just kissed Tessa. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“You guys are literally .3 points behind them on your technical score, and no one has as much chemistry on the ice as you guys, especially them. I coach you both, remember? You’re gonna win this,” Scott and Tessa’s coaches sat with them as they waited for the score to be announced. Scott listened half-heartedly, offering them a smile every now and then. Tessa just sat there, clutching Scott’s arm like a lifeline. 

“Tess, we got this. It’s just you and me.” Scott whispered to Tessa, taking both of her hands in his. “Tessa...I- I lo-” He began, but was cut off by the announcer. They both turned to the scoreboard, waiting to see the score. Tessa could hear the announcer talking, but wasn’t processing anything. Scott was hanging onto the announcers every word. When their score was finally announced, none of them realized. Scott knew nothing about math. To Tessa, they could’ve been speaking Korean, French, or English. She had no idea what was going on. It wasn’t until Tessa saw the French couple sadly hug each other. It wasn’t until Scott could hear Poe, Annie, and Noelle going crazy from the other side of the arena. It wasn’t until they heard “Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are in… first place.” 

“YES!” Scott jumped up hitting the table. He immediately picked up Tessa, pulling her into an embrace. They both held onto each other as tight as possible, sobbing into each other’s arms. And for a split second, they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes, both filled with tears. And everything was perfect.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“LET’S GET FUCKIN CRUNK!!!” Kylo screamed, entering the hotel suite. Everyone cheered, rushing to help Kylo with all the alcohol he was carrying. Enlargement charms had been placed on the room so the whole squad could actually fit. Everyone was ecstatic for Tessa and Scott. They hadn’t joined the party yet, still partying in the Olympic Village with all the Canadian Olympians. 

“Oh, Tess just texted me. She and Scott are on their way!” Rey announced. Everyone cheered, excited to see their best friends. 

“I’m gonna bite that gold medal. And it’s gonna be so GOOD!” Drew yelled. Ten minutes later, Scott and Tessa walked into the suite. 

“HEY BITCHES!!!” Scott yelled. “WHERE’S MY FUCKIN BEER?!” Tessa laughed, walking over to Annie and Poe while Scott immediately dove into the crowd, ready to get crunk. 

“TESSA! YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. GODDESS. I LOVE YOU!!” Poe gushed, already drunk. “I would marry your twizzles. I-I-I want to kiss your twizzles. And your arms are so nice! Now I don’t think girls are good, but I would marry you. I wish Finn would skate with me,” Poe kept rambling, Tessa silently laughing at him. 

“Congrats bitch. I fucking love you,” Annie laughed, pulling Tessa into a hug. “Now go have some fun!” Annie pushed Tessa into the crowd and continued laughing at Poe. Noelle came running up to them. 

“Um okay so I know it’s literally been like .5 seconds but Scott is slamming shots. In like 10 minutes we can go.” Noelle told Annie. 

“Oh frick ya,” Annie responded. “Shit’s gonna be good.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

“HEY HEY HEY IS THERE A SPELL TO TURN MY GOLD MEDAL INTO CHOCOLATE? I WANNA FREAKIN EAT IT! SKREET! BRRA BRRA BRRA!” Scott screeched, standing on a coffee table with a bottle of vodka in his hands. 

“SCOTT NO!” Annie yelled. “Hey, come here,” She held out her hand. Scott pushed it away and jumped off the table, falling onto the ground. 

“I think that was an ouch,” He mumbled as Annie pulled him up. “I wanna go home.”

“Well Scott, we’re in South Korea. Jesus Christ, it’s literally been 20 minutes since you got here and you’re wasted. I- oh my god NO SCOTT NO!” Annie yelped, but it was too late. Scott threw up all over them. 

“Sorry, Annie. Oopsies!” He giggled. “Ha. Wet,” Scott didn’t protest as Annie dragged him across the hall to her room. 

“Okay. You stand there. Do NOTHING. I’m gonna take like a five-minute shower. Then you’re gonna take one. Scott, when I’m in the shower, what are you gonna do?” Annie asked Scott, wrinkling her nose at the smell. 

“Umm uhh, I’m gonna stand and do NOTHING!” He exclaimed, a big smile on his face. 

“Good! Now stay right there. DON’T move,” Annie ordered him and slipped into the bathroom. In five minutes, she emerged in a bathrobe. “Alright, bud you can go hop in. Just rinse the puke off, it’ll be five minutes,” Scott followed her orders very well and came out of the shower in five minutes. “Good job. Are you feeling a little more sober?” Annie asked, trying not to look at Scott’s hot bod that was just wrapped in a towel.  _ ‘Remember the mission, remember the mission.’ _ She kept telling herself. She had already texted Noelle, and she knew that Tessa would be there soon. 

“Yeah, a little. But I- I still think beer is here. Present and pleasant. Haha, rhymes!” Scott giggled, obviously still drunk. With a sigh and a flick of Annie’s wand, Scott was sober. “Oh! Oh. I’m sober. Shit, what spell was that?” Scott asked, scratching his head. He looked down and saw he was only in a towel and was immediately embarrassed. “Oh uh sorry ha. I don’t have any clothes over here. Sorry,” Scott blushed. 

“Don’t be sorry!” Annie laughed. “The view isn’t bad.” She winked at him, and they both awkwardly chuckled. “Hey, you were really great. Like you and Tessa fuckin killed it,” Annie smiled at Scott, him easily returning the smile. 

“Thanks. Tessa kinda ruined the night when I saw her making out with some American though. I- that just bugs me. And I’m sorry that I’m like unloading all of this onto you. I think your little sober spell didn’t completely work because I’m literally just spilling all of my secrets right now but you know, I trust you so it’s FINE it’s really FINE! I’m just so pissed that she did that, you know? Like I have so much respect for Tessa. I don’t fall for other girls, I don’t date girls, I don’t tell her about girls I like just because you know, I don’t! I mean- she must know it bugs me, right?” Scott asked, rambling to Annie. 

“Scott, have you ever thought that maybe you don’t fall for other girls or date them because you’re madly in love with Tessa or something?” Annie asked, a small smile on her face. 

“I-I’m NOT in love with Tessa. I mean yeah I love her and I wanna marry her someday but-Well- you know what I mean. I don’t know. I don’t think that really matters. But like- I hate that she has all this fun with guys. Like YEAH. I wanna make out with girls too! But I DON’T. Because- I- I- because… well, I love her. But she doesn’t love me. So what’s the point? Hey, do you wanna make out?” Scott asked, suddenly looking up at Annie. 

“I… well, yeah okay,” Annie responded. This mission was going a lot easier than she thought it would. They started making out, and suddenly Tessa burst into the room. 

“Hey is Scott- oh! Oh. OH MY?! WHAT THE FUCK?” Tessa yelled, immediately bursting into the room. Annie and Scott jumped away, and Scott just glared at Tessa. “What the hell Annie? I-I thought you were my friend…” Tessa trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. Annie immediately felt guilty.

“Tess I’m so sorry I-” She began, but Scott cut her off. 

“Annie has nothing to apologize for. First of all, I asked her to make out with me, so this isn’t on her. SECOND, Tessa, you don’t get to be mad at me for making out with someone. God knows you do it enough, and I don’t say  _ shit _ . Even though every time I see you with someone it breaks my fucking heart. You know that shit can really fuck with someone?? Like I-I see you with all these guys. That American, Harry fucking Potter’s kid, fucking MICK, and it breaks my heart because- GOD- Tess…” Scott started to search for his words but looked up when he saw Annie rise. 

“Umm yea good talk I’m finna leaving before all this shit goes down… Scott just tell Tessa how you feel, you guys both obviously love each other. You make all of us miserable because you both love each other but you won’t say shit and we hate it! So will you please just fucking kiss and make up because I love you both and want to see you happy together. Umm ya. I’m out,” Annie awkwardly said, then ran out of the room. Tessa and Scott stood across from each other, neither person daring to look in each other’s eyes. Tessa was the first one to speak up. 

“Scott…” She said, barely above a whisper, her tears threatening to spill. 

“Tess...I- You hurt me so fucking much. All the time,” Scott’s voice broke, still looking at his feet. 

“I love you,” Tessa clearly said, now looking into Scott’s eyes. His eyes quickly flicked up towards hers, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. “I do. I am in love with you. I make out with these guys because I look at you, being this… this wild free spirit. You just have fun. You’re crazy and loud and you drive me crazy but I look at you and I think oh my god. How could he ever come down to earth to be with me? You’re just this crazy fucking... _ entity.  _ And I’m this boring librarian or some shit. So I go for guys who would stoop low for a boring librarian. Guys like Mick Campbell. Because if I dated him, I wouldn’t be dragging him down. I don’t want to drag you down. I drag you down enough on the rink. I… I don’t even know where I’m going with this. I just don’t think I deserve you. Because you are everything I wish I could be and I am just… me,” She finished with a light laugh, tears shining brightly in her eyes. 

“Tess… You… You could never drag me down. I hate who I am when I’m not with you. All of that party animal bullshit… none of it is real. Yes, it’s fun hanging out with Charlie and Poe and just getting drunk and having fun… but being with you? I feel real. Tessa, you make me feel like I’m an actual person. You don’t drag me down. You hold me to a higher standard. You raise me up,” Scott choked up. 

“Shut the fuck up Josh Groban,” Tessa muttered. “You uh… you kissed me today,” her voice cracked. 

“I did,” Scott chuckled. 

“Okay…” Tessa said. 

“Okay,” Scott easily replied. They stood awkwardly, just smiling at each other. “Was that a bad thing? Or-” Tessa cut him off. 

“You should kiss me again.” 

“Yeah?” Scott grinned, walking towards her. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Yeah,” Tessa whispered, looping her arms around her neck. 

“Okay. On one condition.”

“And what’s that?” she giggled, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. 

“Are you still going on a date with Mick Campbell?” Scott asked. Tessa burst out laughing, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she looked back up at Scott. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Perfect,” Scott muttered, then pulled Tessa into a long overdue kiss.


	7. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March. Dan and Phil. That week in March. Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for March: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIlJBqa9UzU

“Okay, wait did Scott and Tessa seriously leave their own party?” Ryland asked. 

“They’re probably making out. God, I hope they are. Did you see those twizzles?” Poe began to ramble about their twizzles but was immediately shut up. 

“Guys we should play Truth Bombs!” Noelle exclaimed. 

“There’s literally 32 people, how are we gonna do that?” Charlie piped up. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Annie said. Soon enough, the sheets were filled out and everyone was ready to read the answers. 

“Okay, I have Phil’s answer sheets,” Dan announced. “‘First question: What would they delete from their internet history? Shirtless Dan Howell pics,’” Everyone burst out laughing. “Haha. Very funny. Moving on! ‘If they kept a locket, what photo would be on the inside? Probably Dan…’ Okay. ‘What are they most ashamed of? Being gay for Dan. What is a skill they absolutely do not possess? Straight sex.’ Jesus Christ you guys! And um ‘what is the one thing they will never accomplish? Getting more subscribers than Dan,’ ” Dan finished. He looked over at Phil, who was blushing like crazy. 

“Okay… Um, I guess I like the subscriber one. Dan probably said it,” Phil said weakly. “And um I have Dan’s card. ‘What would they delete from their internet history? Phil smut imagines. Um… If they kept a locket, what photo would be on the inside? A shirtless pic of Phil.’ Hey that’s me. ‘What are they most ashamed of? He hasn’t confessed his love for Phil. What is one skill he absolutely does not possess? Making enough serotonin. What is one thing they will never accomplish? Telling Phil how he feels…’”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Phil sat in the Charms classroom, looking at the door, waiting for Dan to walk in and give him a smile. He was worried that after the Truth Bombs incident things might’ve been weird between them, so he was holding out for a smile. But Dan didn’t show up to his classes, or to their meet up spot on the Black Lake. Phil started to worry. “Ryan, have you seen Dan?” Phil asked Ryan on his way to Gryffindor tower. 

“No. Umm… ask Poe?” Ryan tried to help.

“I already tried. He’s skating on the Black Lake. Tessa’s teaching him how to twizzle.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Once Phil made it into Gryffindor Tower, he rushed up to Dan’s room. “Dan. Dan! Are you alright?” Phil asked. Dan was sickly pale, just staring at the ceiling. Phil noticed a bucket next to Dan’s bed.

“I left my anti-fucking-depressants in South Korea,” Dan laughed, void of all emotions. 

“Dan…” Phil breathed, and slowly crossed to his bed. Phil gently took Dan’s face in his hands, truly seeing how miserable he was. Dan wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here,” Phil gently said. “You can look at me, Dan,” Dan’s eyes slowly met Phil’s. Phil could see his bottom lip trembling. “How long until you can get more?” Phil gently asked, running his thumb along Dan’s cheek. 

“Pomfrey said they’ll be here Saturday,” Dan replied. “McGonagall said I can stay here for the week since there’s no way I’m going to class,” Dan gave a bitter chuckle, pulling away from Phil. He buried himself back under his covers. “I’m such a fuck up,” Phil could hear Dan about to break. “I- I don’t know how to… how to be fucking  _ happy _ . That is just fucked up,” Dan bitterly laughed. 

“Dan…” Phil trailed off. “Look- I honestly have no idea what I’m supposed to do. But- I’m gonna be here. I promise I will be here throughout this whole thing. I just need to make sure I can skip all my classes. I’m gonna go talk to McGonagall and I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes. Then we can go from there, okay?” Phil asked, trying his best to wrap his head around the whole situation. 

“Okay,” Dan muttered. Phil raced out of the room, and was back in fifteen minutes, true to his word. 

“Okay, she said I can stay with you for the week, god bless that woman. I-I honestly don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I want to help you, Dan,” Phil was at a loss. He knew Dan just needed his medications. If someone was physically sick, he could get him a cloth or medicine, but he couldn’t do that for Dan. 

“Join the club. I have no idea what to do. Just… Be here. Don’t leave. Please… I feel so alone… I always feel so alone. I don’t want to feel alone anymore,” Dan broke down under the covers. Phil could hear Dan’s muffled sobs and could feel his heartbreaking. 

“Dan…” Phil whispered. With a shake of his head, Phil shrugged off his robe, took off

his shoes, and climbed under the covers with Dan. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and held him under the covers. “I have no idea what I can do to help you. And I’m sorry. But- we are going to get through this. You are not alone. I’m here,” Phil could feel the tears in his eyes as he whispered to Dan. 

“Phil Lester, the world does not deserve you.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Phil soon learned that depression took on many different forms. On Tuesday, Dan was silent. He didn’t speak one word, simply nodding or shaking his head. Phil didn’t know what to do. He just sat there with Dan, feeling hopeless. On Wednesday, it seemed as if Dan was back to his normal self, joking around with Phil the whole day, being in a generally good mood. Dan was sick all day on Thursday, most of the day spent in the bathroom as Phil rubbed Dan’s back as he hurled into the toilet. On Friday, Dan was pissed off at the world, screaming at Phil to leave. “JUST FUCKING LEAVE! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Dan screamed at Phil, tears streaming down his face. 

“Dan. I’m not leaving,” Phil tried to keep his voice steady, but he was terrified. 

“Fucking leave!” Dan yelled, going to push Phil. Phil just grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms. Dan fought back, trying to push Phil away. His protests got weaker and he broke down in Phil’s arms. 

“I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me,” Phil whispered to Dan, tears now leaking out of his eyes as well. 

“I just want to feel better,” Dan whimpered. 

“You will. I promise.”    
_____________________________________________________________________________

On Saturday, Phil snuck out of the room to get Dan’s medication from the Hospital Wing. Dan immediately took the pills and Phil could swear he saw the old Dan coming back. 

“I fuckin love wizarding drugs,” Dan laughed. “Of course I don’t want to need these for the rest of my life. I want to be better. But for now, they’ll do,” As Phil saw Dan smile for the first time in what seemed like forever, he finally let himself break down. “Shit wait what’s wrong?” Dan’s smile dropped as he rushed over to Phil. 

“No wait don’t stop smiling!” Phil laughed through his tears. “It-it’s just, during the week, I didn’t think I’d ever see you smile again. You’re back. My Dan’s back,” Phil grinned up at Dan. 

“Shut up you fucking pussy,” Dan mumbled and pulled Phil in for a hug, both of them grinning. Dan eventually kicked Phil out, knowing he needed rest. He wasn’t alone for long when Poe came back into the room. “Oh- hey Poe,” Dan smiled, slightly embarrassed that all of his roommates had to find somewhere else to be for the week. Phil told him Annie and Noelle rounded them all up and told them to “stay the hell away”

“Hey, bud. I know you’re planning to come back to school on Monday. Finn and I already talked about it. We’re willing to punch anyone who asks you anything, alright? And I’m pretty sure everyone else will be on board,” Poe grinned at Dan. Once again, Dan could feel tears welling in his eyes. For a good reason this time. 

“Oh, Jesus Christ you guys are crazy. Thank you though,” Dan returned Poe’s smile. Poe squeezed Dan’s shoulder and went to his bed.

“Hey, Dan?” Poe asked. Dan hummed in response. “When did you know you were in love with Phil? Like, when you saw him as more than your best friend?” Poe asked. 

“I- What?! I’m not- Phil and I aren’t- I’m not-” Dan sputtered, his face growing red. 

“OH shut the fuck up we all know you’re in love with him. How did you know?” Poe repeated his question, laughing to himself. 

“I-I don’t know when I knew. I think it was when I couldn’t stop thinking about him, and when I listened to cheesy love songs I’d think about him, and I’d always get that feeling in my stomach. You know the one? Where like you’re so happy and just in love and your brain is feeling it so much it can’t handle it so you literally feel it in your chest and your chest can’t handle it so it goes to your stomach and you’re just like ‘fuck I love Phil’ and it’s like, surging through my body like how magic is coursing through my veins and it’s like, wow. This is why I’m alive. This is why. Or... Something like that. That’s a little melodramatic. Haha. Don’t tell anyone I said that or I swear to god.” 

“Cool. C-c-c-c-cool. Nice. Good talk. I think I’m in love with Finn,” Poe quickly said.

“Um. Okay. You should probably do something about that,” Dan offered. 

“Yeah. You should too, dumbass,” Poe laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

On Monday Dan got looks from a lot of his classmates. Luckily he had 31 people willing to beat anyone up if he got made fun of for it. For once, he was thankful the annoying Americans came to Hogwarts. After Dan and Phil had spent the week together, they had gotten even closer. Which no one thought was possible. They sat even closer together, always touching. Their touches and gazes lingered. Phil was feeling butterflies every time he thought about Dan. He always had a small crush on Dan, but pushed his feelings away, not wanting to ruin their friendship. But he couldn’t control himself. Phil was falling for Dan. And he was falling hard. He went up to Dan’s room to find him but only saw Poe in his bed, tossing a quaffle in the air and catching it. 

“Phil, hey! How’s it going!” Poe exclaimed, tossing the quaffle to Phil. 

“Oh, um hi! I’m okay. How are you? Where’s Dan?” Phil barely caught the ball and threw it back at Poe. 

“You know me, I’m just chilling. Dan’s meeting one of his professors or something. He should be back in twenty minutes,” Poe answered. Phil nodded and went to sit on Dan’s bed. 

“Hey, Poe?” Phil asked. Poe hummed in response. “When did you know you were in love with Finn? I know you guys aren’t dating, but Dan told me. And like I already knew. It’s so obvious.” 

“Oh, Jesus Christ. Um. Dan actually helped me realize I’m in love with Finn. When you’re in love with someone, you can’t stop thinking about them. And when you listen to cheesy love songs, you can’t stop thinking about them. And you know that feeling you get in your stomach? Like when you’re so happy and in love your brain can’t handle it, so you feel in your chest like… like in your  _ heart _ but then like that’s too much so you feel it in your stomach like butterflies on fucking steroids or some shit. And you’re just so in love and you can feel it surging through your body like how… like how magic is coursing through your veins. Or something like that,” Poe grinned as he rambled. 

“How the hell did Dan help you realize that?” Phil asked incredulously. 

“Oh, I’m just repeating everything Dan said,” Poe answered. 

“Well… Who was he saying that about?” Phil asked even though he didn’t want to know the answer. 

“You,” Poe replied nonchalantly. Phil was about to scream, but then he heard Dan come in. 

“Oh, hey guys! Phil, we should go to that quidditch game tomorrow.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dan and Phil went to the quidditch game together, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Dan was Gryffindor so he didn’t really care who won, but he cheered for Ravenclaw just to spite Phil. You know, like a true friend. “OH FUCK YA!!!” Dan screamed as Ravenclaw scored. 

“Oh screw you! You’re just cheering for Ravenclaw to make me cry!” Phil laughed, lightly slapping Dan. 

“I bet you’d like that Phillip- OH SHIT REY’S GOING FOR THE SNITCH FUCK YA FUCK YA FUCK YA!!!!” Dan yelled all of this rapid-fire, neither of them having time to process what he said. “YAGAAAAAAAA!” He screamed when Rey wrapped her fingers around the snitch. “HUFFLEPUFF CAN SUCK MY ASS!” Dan was laughing and saw Phil smile even though he looked a little dejected. “Ooh, Philly’s sad! It’s okay my love!” Dan cooed at Phil and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Okay yeah, I’m upset that Hufflepuff lost but holy shit look at Dan and Phil!” Annie whispered to Drew and Noelle. 

“HA! GAYYYY!” Drew screamed at Dan and Phil. 

“Fuck off!” Dan yelled back at Drew. “Let’s get out of here. Wanna go to the lake?” Dan asked Phil. Phil nodded silently and they were off. After a very awkward silent walk to the lake, Dan was confused. “Phil? Are you okay? I was just teasing you about Hufflepuff losing you know I don’t give two shits about-” Dan began, but was cut off by Phil pressing his lips against his. Dan cupped Phil’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Of course, they both forgot they were standing on ice, and slipped, Phil on top of Dan. “Well, now you have an answer for Drew.” 

“I- What?” Phil asked, confused.

“You’re on top,” Dan gave Phil a shit-eating grin. With a laugh, Phil rolled off of Dan and started to get up. 

“I hate you,” He groaned, offering Dan a hand to get back up. 

“Are you sure about that?” Dan asked. He was now standing in front of Phil. “Because like literally five seconds ago you were kissing me,” Dan laughed. “You should probably do it again.” He winked at Phil. 

“I-Okay. But only if you go out with me. Is that how you ask someone out? I don’t know how to do this,” Phil laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hell if I know. You know I think dating is a scam. Almost as bad as religion. But I think I’ll make an exception for you,” And just like that, they were kissing again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Dan and Phil walked into the Great Hall to see the Squad™ huddled at the end of the Hufflepuff table. “Here’s the tea bitches,” Noelle began. “Poe told Phil that Dan is basically in love with him. Thank you, Poe,” The group gave polite applause. “They were being all cute at the Quidditch match and Drew called them gay. Thank you, Drew,” The group gave another polite applause. “Now it’s time for the finale. Someone needs to ask out Dan to make Phil jealous. We all know Dan would never make the first move. It has to be Phil. So. Who’s gonna do it?” Noelle asked the group. 

“I will,” Phil made his presence known. Everyone looked at him and Dan. “Or- well, I already did. Dan said yes, by the way. Oh, and you guys are all weird as hell.” 

“Why would you give polite applause to Drew for calling us gay?” Dan asked. 

“Because we love MIND GAMES HERE AT HOGWARTS!” Drew exclaimed. 

“DREW!” The group hollered, glaring at him. 

“But we didn’t have to play any mind-games. Because you are both already in love. We just had to give you a push in the right direction. And now PHAN IS OFFICIAL! YAS BITCH!” Drew screamed, and the Squad™ cheered. Hux and Kylo stood on top of the table to make an announcement. 

“Listen up skanks!” Kylo yelled. “As you all know, Hogwarts will be hosting it’s first ever PROM to honor us American students. Do not think for one second that any of you will have any control over what you’re wearing. LADIES Hux and I will be taking you dress shopping in a few weeks. Gentlemen, your suits are already on the way. Hux and I are coming together to make you ugly bitches BEAUTIFUL!” 

“Well…” Annie leaned over to whisper to Noelle. “April is certainly going to be an interesting month for those two.”


	8. Versace on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April. The one with Hux and Kylo. And capes. And Sprite. AND THE SPRING MUSICAL! Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for April: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JbmE3jjCSk

Hux and Kylo stood in the mirror gluing sequins to their faces, getting ready for a party at Ravenclaw tower that evening. “Which cape are you wearing?” Kylo asked Hux while lining his waterline. 

“Pavo,” Hux answered. Kylo and Hux had become fast friends very quickly due to their love of capes and sequins. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I swear to fucking God if you don’t hurry up!” Hux yelled from the exit of the Slytherin dorms. Kylo strutted out of their room, doing a small twirl. “Yas bitch!” Hux said, looking Kylo up and down. 

“I know!” Kylo said with a tongue pop. Hux and Kylo started towards the Ravenclaw tower, already turnt up. When they walked in everyone yelled “Yas!” Kylo started twerking immediately and Hux popped some squats. Dan and Phil sat in the corner, Shane and Ryan stood looking out the window, but other than that they were all getting lit. After a long night of drinking, Kylo found himself staring at Hux. It was easy for Kylo to get lost in Hux’s eyes through his boozy delusional fog. Soon enough, Kylo had pushed Hux onto the nearest wall, smashing their lips together. Luckily, the party had died down, only Finn and Poe remained, but they were asleep on the couch. Kylo pulled away after a few seconds. “Is this okay?” Kylo whispered. Hux nodded before pulling Kylo back onto him.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Uh- this was a one-time thing, right?” Hux said as he pulled his pants on the next morning. 

“Yeah, we should never speak of this again,” Kylo pulled sequins off his face. Something hovered between them. Tension, emotions. They both shrugged it off. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“No, you look like a fucking NUN!” Kylo said when Annie came out of the dressing

room. Hogwarts was putting on a dance for the 5th years and up, and the Hogwarts transfer students and student volunteers were the “Guests of honor”, so the girls had to take Kylo and Hux dress shopping. 

“I look awful. Scott will hate it,” Tessa said standing in the mirror. 

“You got that right,” Hux cackled. “Try this one,” He handed Tessa a maroon dress, much like the one she wore at the Olympics. 

“Is this too much?” Noelle said, coming out of the dressing room in a two-piece dress. The top was black, the bottom galaxy. 

“YAS BITCH! BUY IT!” Hux and Kylo both said in unison. All of the girls eventually picked out their dresses. Then there was Christine. 

“I’m not putting that on,” Christine said.

“Christine! You’re beautiful-” Annie began. 

“PUT ON THE FUCKING BALL GOWN!” Kylo exclaimed. Hux could feel the tips of his ears turn red. Christine reluctantly took the ball gown into the dressing room.

“I’m sorry. The old Christine can’t come to the phone right now… Why? Cause she’s a princess!” Christine flung the dressing room door open. She wore a gold and creme ball gown. Everyone cheered, and Kylo and Hux started crying. 

“Okay, you girls check out. Kylo and I have to… Powder our noses. NOW,” Hux pulled Kylo into a single-stalled bathroom before kissing him. 

“I thought this was a one-time thing?” Kylo smirked, already stripping. 

“Fuck off,” Hux pulled Kylo in for another kiss. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Okay. This was the last time,” Kylo murmured as he fixed his hair in the mirror. 

“Definitely,” Hux replied with a smile. The girls were waiting for them outside the entrance. 

“What took so long?” Rey asked. 

“Couldn’t find the damn concealer,” Hux lied easily. Kylo looked at Hux and smiled. Everyone stood there awkwardly and watched them stare at each other. 

“Are we going to Chipotle™ or not?” Christine finally asked. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“This is weird,” Hux said. He and Kylo sat at their own table instead of with the girls.

“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Kylo said, mouth full of burrito.

“It feels like- it feels like a date,” Hux hissed. 

“Trust me, our first date will not be at a fucking Chipotle™. I just hate those obnoxious bitches. I mean really, does Annie ever shut the fuck up?” Kylo glared at the table. 

“She’s not as bad as Ariel with her stupid fucking DIY blog. I mean who the fuck follows DIYs? Sluts?” Hux asked. “Sorry about calling this a date.”

“As I said, our first date will not be at a Chipotle™. Okay? They won’t make me a fucking celebrity and I’m PISSED,” Kylo took another bite.

“Okay,” Hux said quietly, a small smile growing on his face. After everyone was done eating, the girls left Chipotle™, but Annie and Noelle hung back. 

"Hey Kylo!" Annie chirped, sitting next to him. "I know you hated me for being a picky bitch today. I just couldn't find the right dress, and I'm embarrassed. But... it's because I know exactly what I want. I need a fashion god to design my dress. Will you?"

"What the fuck?" Hux exclaimed. 

"Hux I love you but you don't have the craftmanship that Kylo does!" Annie retorted. 

"C'mon Hux, the tuxes just arrived at Hogwarts. We can go look through those," Noelle suggested. With a huff, Hux got up and left with Noelle, glaring at Annie and Kylo. 

"You know I hate you, right?" Kylo asked. 

"Yes Kylo, I know I'm an annoying slut. I really do need help designing my dress. Please?"

"What makes you think you're better than everyone else?" Kylo glared at her. 

"Nothing. Not until you design my dress and I can look better than all of those bitches. And it'll be because of you."

"God, you should've been a Slytherin," Kylo smirked. "Alright, what do you want?" Annie and Kylo sat there for 45 minutes, designing her perfect prom dress. "Alright, there you go. It's really not that good of an idea. It suits you though."

"Thank you!" Annie exclaimed. "I'll Venmo you when we get back to the castle. Let's go," they got up and left, beginning the walk back to Hogwarts. "So, how's the whole Hux thing going?" she asked nonchalantly, looking at the mountains. Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, then kept walking as if nothing happened. 

"What whole 'Hux thing' are you talking about?" he tried to keep his voice as even as possible. 

"Well, we've all noticed you guys getting a lot closer. And then Shaned told me that he saw you two-"

"I WILL FUCKING DESTROY SHANED HE IS A TRAITOR A TRAITOROUS BITCH WHORE!" Kylo cut her off, and Annie burst out laughing.

"Oh shut the fuck up I don't care. And I'm not gonna tell anyone. Well, I already told Noelle. I just... I think it's nice. That you two have each other. I know you were sort of the outcast at school. Except for those dudes you paid to follow you around. And I know you don't... feel... things. But I think you guys could be really happy together. I'm happy for you, Kylo," Annie finished. Kyloe just glared at him. 

"God, you really are an annoying slut," he deadpanned, and Annie cackled again as they continued to walk. "Thank you," he murmured some time later. "Hux is... Hux is nice."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Hux and Noelle were in the owlery, rifling through boxes of suits for all the boys to wear to prom. 

"So you're really not gonna show me what you're wearing? SLUT!" Noelle exclaimed.

"IT'S A SURPRISE, YOU DUMB WHORE! God you fucking Stevens sisters really are annoying as hell," Hux breathed, putting a blazer back on its hanger. "You're lucky I'm still talking to you. After you cut Kylo from the musical-"

"Hux we didn't even cast the musical-"

"OH I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT THERE WITH SHANE AND RYAN CASTING THE MUSICAL I'M NOT STUPID!" Hux yelled at her. 

"Why are you so upset about Kylo anyway? It's not like he's your boyfriend or something," Noelle chuckled. Hux just glared at her. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just... it seems like you care about him a lot," Noelle said nonchalantly, opening another box. 

"Well YES I CARE ABOUT HIM NOELLE. HIS SENSE IN FASHION IS AMAZING! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT?" Hux screamed. Noelle only looked at him, an amused expression on her face. 

"Alright! There's nothing wrong with it, Hux. It's okay," she laughed. "Just... you guys are good together. You make me laugh a lot. And I can tell you have a really strong bond. You should keep him around."

"Alright shut the fuck up with your emotional manipulation and help me lug these back to the dorms," Hux sneered, and left the owlery.

________________________________________________________________________

“Just let me say how fucking SEXIST it is that we have to build the set. I’m weak! You’re the one with muscles,” Hux and Kylo were forced to build the set for the spring musical, which was Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. “I mean come on even I would’ve been a better Natasha than that skank Annie,” Hux sneered.

“These muscles are made for lifting velvet you dumb whore,” Kylo said while hammering something that shockingly wasn’t Hux. Hux painted random pieces of wood. “I still can’t believe I got cut!” He whined.

“You did great sweetie, you’re just too gay,” Hux stood up, met Kylo’s gaze, and smiled. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked. 

“Nothing,” Hux smiled. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo repeated, a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Nothing!” Hux laughed, looking away from Kylo. 

“What are you smiling at?” Kylo moved, forcing Hux to look at him.

“I don’t know. You,” Kylo looked at Hux for a minute, then smashed their lips together.

“Hey, is anyone- OH MY GOD!” Finn exclaimed, walking in with Poe by his side. 

“You tell anyone what you saw I will rip out your organs and strangle Finn with them, and Finn, if you’re still not dead I will shove Poe’s dick in your mouth until you fucking suffocate, do you want that?” Kylo yelled at them. 

“NO FATHER! IMeanMaster,” Finn stuttered. 

“I mean the second part doesn’t sound too bad-”

“LEAVE!” Hux boomed, cutting Poe off. Finn and Poe scattered out of the room, and Hux rounded on Kylo. “That was so fucking hot,” He hissed. 

“Thanks, babe.” Kylo kissed Hux.

____________________________________________________________________________

“You know you don’t have to leave so quickly,” Kylo said, wrapping his arm around Hux’s torso. Hux smiled.

“I have to pee, Kylo,” He chuckled.

“Oh!” Kylo laughed, releasing his grip. “Will you be back soon?” Hux kissed Kylo’s knuckles.

“Yes,” He whispered. When Hux returned from the bathroom Kylo was already asleep. He laid down next to Kylo.

“Goodnight,” Kylo pulled Hux closer, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Night, love.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was the week of the show, and everyone was in a frenzy. Even Hux and Kylo put aside their ‘secret affair’ for the week to focus on the show. Mostly because Kylo was a slut for theatre. The musical was Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. Poe was Pierre and Annie was Natasha. The supporting roles were played by Liam as Anatole, Tessa as Sonya, Noelle as Helene, Rey as Marya, Eugene as Dolokhov, Scott as Andrey, Christine as Mary, Shaned as the dad, and Keith as Balaga. In the ensemble were Andrew, Ned, Zach, Rose, Louis, Niall, Morgan, Harry, and Ariel. Shane and Ryan directed the show, Meryl and Charlie choreographed, Drew was the music director, Garret and Ryland designed costumes, Dan and Phil were stage managers, and Hux and Kylo were put in charge of tech.

The Great Comet is a huge show, so everyone was super nervous. Especially Annie, Poe, Shane, Ryan, Dan, and Phil. This was Poe’s first musical ever, and Pierre is a massive role to take on. Poe had to learn how to play the accordion and piano for the role. This was Annie’s first high soprano role, and her first lead in a musical. Not to mention, she considered herself in charge of the cast and was always making sure everyone was comfortable and prepared for the show. Shane and Ryan were the directors, and trying to stage a huge show was terrifying to them. They didn’t know if the show would be on its feet in time for the show, but they were hopeful. Dan and Phil were very stressed stage managers. Dan was calling the show, and Phil was backstage making sure everything ran as smoothly as possible. Thankfully, everyone got through tech week drama free. Then, it was showtime. 

The lights came up, and as soon as Poe began to sing, everyone knew the show would run smoothly. Poe portrayed Pierre perfectly, showing not only how broken Pierre was, but how he yearned for a better life, how he yearned for something more. _Finn._ Annie’s Natasha was innocent and naive, however, Natasha was strong and sharp, wanting so badly to be independent. As Anatole, Liam was sexy and conniving, hitting those falsettos perfectly. Tessa was a heartbreaking yet strong Sonya, who only wanted the best for her best friend. Noelle was the perfect scene partner to Liam, the two playing off of each other. She was sexy and conniving as well, belting her way through the songs, being the mastermind of getting Natasha to fall for Anatole. Rey was small yet fierce as Marya, truly terrifying everyone when she whipped out her screaming for “In My House”.

Eugene portrayed Dolokhov as the perfect best friend to Anatole. Scott’s role as Andrey was small, however heartbreaking at the end of the musical when he found out that Natasha had betrayed him. Christine’s Mary was meek yet very judgemental. She somehow had the crowd dying of laughter in her five-minute scene. Of course, Shaned was hilarious as Andrey’s father. He was insane and interacted with the crowd so well. Keith was fuckin wack as Balaga, he had the whole crowd on their feet dancing during his big number. The ensemble had the huge job of dancing the terribly hard choreography and screlting the impossible score. By the end of the performance, all of Hogwarts and notable wizards who were invited to the performance were screaming on their feet, tears streaming down their faces. Kylo clapped and cheered, going absolutely nuts. “Wasn’t that the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” Kylo sobbed. 

_No._ Hux thought. But for Kylo, he stood and cheered. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“THIS CAST PARTY BOUT TO GET LIIIIIIIIIT!!” Hux screamed walking in. 

“YAS!” Everyone cheered. Kylo was already chugging a bottle of sprite. 

“Hey!” Hux said, walking up to Kylo. He gave him a quick peck. It was weird, they had started acting like a couple. Hux doesn’t recall when it started, but he really liked being with Kylo. 

“Wanna find a room?” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear.

“Let’s dance,” Hux pulled Kylo onto the dance floor. 

“TEAR UP THE FUCKING DANCE FLOOR!” Poe yelled. Kylo and Hux laughed as they danced. Kylo even picked up Hux at some point. As they danced, Kylo got lost in Hux’s eyes all over again. 

“Let’s go,” Hux breathed, pulling Kylo into a bedroom. Kylo tried his best not to smile when Hux kissed him, still though, the corners of his mouth began to rise. They both laughed when they crashed onto the bed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hux and Kylo woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms. “Morning,” Kylo whispered, running his thumb along Hux’s shoulder. 

“Mornin,” Hux responded. Kylo went to sit up, but Hux grabbed his hand. Kylo rolled over to meet his gaze. “I don’t want this to be the last time. I want us to be more than a hookup,” Hux hesitated. Kylo paused. 

“Me too,” Kylo smoothed Hux’s hair. “...Can I kiss you?” Hux burst out laughing and pulled Kylo to him. The kiss was soft, slow, and innocent. Nothing sexual. Just Hux and Kylo. Something hovered in the air between them, tension, emotion, they didn’t shrug either off. 

“This is okay?” Hux asked Kylo. Kylo nodded and pulled Hux back onto him. That poor first-year Hufflepuff’s bed.


	9. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May. Rey and Rose. Quidditch training love story. Does anyone remember The House of Anubis? Cause we do. PROM PROM PROM PROM. AMEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for May: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhjbg4kUAVU

“You’re going to have to be faster than that!” Rose zoomed past Rey on her broom. Rey laughed before catching up to Rose. 

“Bet,” Rey said, reaching out for the snitch. Before Rey could wrap her hands around the golden snitch, Rose knocked her to the side.

“You’re not gonna beat Hufflepuff if you don’t get your head in the game,” Rose mocked.

“Don’t quote High School Musical on me like that!” Rey suddenly saw the snitch out of the corner of her eye. With a quick turn, she was neck and neck with Rose. Rey looked at the girl next to her, admiring her determination as she reached for the snitch. 

“Hey, Rose?” Rey asked. 

“What?” Rose growled.

“You’re really cute when you’re focused,” Rey said. Rose fought back the smile that tugged at her lips. 

“Shut up,” Rose said. Rey took the opportunity to push past Rose and grab the snitch.

“Ha! Beat ya!” Rey laughed. Rose flew to Rey.

“Not fair. You can’t keep flirting with me to distract me,” Rose laughed,

“I wasn’t flirting,” Rey gave Rose a puzzled look. 

“You kinda were,” Rose said.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Rey laughed. 

“Fuck you,” Rose scoffed.

“What?” Rey asked, suddenly realizing Rose was serious.

“You’re so oblivious sometimes, Rey,” Rose said flying back to the ground. 

“Rose. Talk to me,” Rey followed her.

“You seriously don’t know?” Rose asked. 

“No idea,” Rey sighed. 

“Go talk to Finn, he’ll tell you,” Rose gave Rey a weak smile before walking out of the quidditch pitch. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Rey whispered to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Poe, were you just with Finn?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Poe answered. 

“You’re blushing a fuck ton and you have tears in your eyes, so...” Rey said.

“That’s valid,” Poe nodded before walking out of the Slytherin dorms. When Rey walked in Finn was staring at the door with a small smile plastered on his face.

“Oh hey, Rey,” Finn suddenly snapped out of his trance. 

“Hey. Rose is pissed at me and told me to go talk to you,” Rey said sitting on the bed next to Finn.

“What happened?” Finn asked. Rey told the full story to Finn. 

“Any idea why she’s mad?” Rey asked.

“Oh yeah, she likes you,” Finn laughed.

“Fucking what?” Rey asked.

“It’s pretty obvious. You guys flirt all the time, you’re best friends, it’s inevitable for you two to fall in love,” Finn cooed.

“I don’t like Rose like that. She’s my best friend,” Rey explained.

“You’re kind of leading her on,” Finn whispered.

“Am not!” Rey said standing.

“You are! Go tell her how you really feel so she doesn’t keep hurting herself by loving you,” Finn said.

“You’re being dramatic. Fuck you,” Rey said walking out. 

“I love you!” Finn called. 

“I love you too,” Rey snarled. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Knock knock,” Rey said walking to Rose’s bed. Rose sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

“Hey,” Rose murmured. 

“I talked to Finn,” Rey said.

“You did,” Rose sighed. 

“You’re my best friend, Rose. You’re so amazing and I’m so thankful to have you in my life but-”

“But you don’t feel the same,” Rose laughed.

“I can’t lose you, Rose. I can’t. I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I’m sorry,” Rey whispered.

“Rey, you’re never going to lose me,” Rose gave a weak smile.

“Good,” Rey breathed out a sigh of relief. “Can I hug you?” Rose nodded and stood up. As Rey held Rose tight, she couldn’t help but imagine what being with Rose could be like, she shook the thought from her mind. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rey watched as Rose grabbed the snitch. “Can’t believe you didn’t invite me to practice!” Rey yelled up to Rose. 

“I can’t practice with the enemy!” Rose laughed. Rey hopped on her Nimbus and flew up to Rose.

“I just finished. What’ve you been up to?” Rose asked. 

“Not much. Been hanging with Finn and Poe, I couldn’t handle the tension. How about you?” Rey asked. Rose blushed lightly. 

“You know Mara?” Rose said. 

“Yeah that cunt in Ravenclaw? Thinks she’s the shit? Yeah I know her,” Rey said. 

“Oh well, I kind of like her, and we’re going on a date to Hogsmede tomorrow,” Rose winced. 

“Oh. Cool. Nice,” Rey didn’t understand the burning feeling in her chest. 

“God this is a bad idea, isn’t it?” Rose buried her head in her hands. 

“No! No, Rose. If you like her then go for it!” Rey tried her best to sound enthused. 

“Really? Because I really like her. She’s smart, pretty, her accent is really cute too,” Rose swooned. Rey tried to ignore that all of those adjectives described her as well. 

“I’m seriously really really happy for you, Rose,” Rey smiled. Rey could feel the heat in her chest travel up to her throat. 

“Thank you. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for, Rey,” Rose hugged Rey before flying to the ground. Rey nodded to herself. 

“Fuck.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Finn. I think I’ve made a huge mistake,” Rey said running into the Slytherin dorms. 

“What? Did you flush your wand down the toilet again?” Finn asked. 

“What- I- No. Finn, Rose is going on a date with the prep bitch Mara,” Rey said.

“Good for her! I’ve always liked Mara. I don’t know what Annie and Noelle have against her.” Finn said. 

“I don’t want her to date Mara,” Rey confessed.

“But- why- Oh. Ohhh. Oh you idiot,” Finn laughed. 

“What do I do?” Rey whined. 

“Go! Go tell her!” Finn yelled. 

“I can’t,” Rey whispered.

“Fucking why?” Finn asked. 

“Because. I can’t reject her then turn around and tell her I like her the next week! That’s not fair to Rose. She probably cried over me! She likes Mara now. I just want her to be happy I guess,” Rey whispered. 

“You have a point. Either way, I believe in you,” Finn smiled. Rey smiled back.

“Finn,” Poe said walking in.

“What’s up?” Finn asked. 

“I’ll see you later,” Rey winked at Finn before letting herself out. 

“Hey, Rey!” Mara said walking into the Slytherin dorms.

“I don’t know where Alfie and Jerome are,” Rey snapped. 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you. You’re Rose’s best friend and I’m nervous about our date tomorrow. Could you spare any advice?” Mara twiddled her thumbs. Rey swallowed her pride and forced a smile.

“She really loves cheesy rom-com things. Like when you look at someone and you can just tell that they’re so happy to see you and be with you. She loves it when someone slowly holds her hand and interlocks their fingers with hers. She loves spring so you got lucky. She wants to go to Madame Puddifoots and have her first kiss there. But she’s also a complete badass, so she’ll probably bring her Nimbus…” Rey trailed off and smiled to herself. She loved knowing Rose so well, knowing her dreams and her perfect first date. Rey only wished she could be the one taking her there. 

“Thank you so much! You’re the best, Rey. Rose is so lucky to have you!” Mara said. 

“Trust me, I’m lucky to have her,” Rey smiled back her tears. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Rey!” Rose squealed while running into Ravenclaw dorms. 

“Hey!” Rey lit up when she saw Rose. 

“Mara is perfect!” Rose cooed. Rey’s face dropped slightly.

“Tell me everything,” Rey smiled. As Rose told the story of her first date with Mara, Rey imagined herself in Mara’s place. 

“Then she kissed me in Madam Puddifoots! It was better than I could’ve ever expected,” Rose swooned. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Rey said. The disappointment in her voice was obvious, but Rose ignored it. 

“We’re gonna hang out tomorrow!” Rose said. 

“Weren’t we going to practice tomorrow?” Rey asked. 

“Oh. Can I take a rain check?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. yeah of course,” Rey said.

“Thank you! You’re the best. I got to go, see you later!” As soon as Rose left the room, Rey broke down sobbing. 

“I’m just saying, High School Musical 2 was clearly the best- Oh my god, Rey!” Noelle said walking into the dorms.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Shane asked. Rey sat up and cried even harder. 

“It’s nothing!” Rey managed out.

“Rey. Apart from you, Rose, Finn, and Poe; Me, you, and Shane are an iconic friend group. You can tell us anything,” Noelle pulled Rey into a hug as Shane grabbed Rey some blankets. 

“Rose,” Rey sobbed. Noelle and Shane shared a confused look.

“Elaborate…” Shane said. Rey told Shane and Noelle the full story.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. But as one of the founders of the ‘Hogwarts Matchmaker’s Club’ you need to believe me when I say, I believe you guys can make it together,” Noelle said. 

“Yeah. I never thought Ryan and I would fall in love-”

“Did you guys say ‘I love you?’” Noelle asked, cutting Shane off. 

“Yeah! In Dubai! I didn’t tell you?” Shane asked. 

“Guys!” Rey sobbed. 

“Shit- anyway. I don’t believe in ghosts, but I do believe in fate. If it was meant to be, it’ll happen,” Shane smiled. “Don’t tell Ryan I said that, he’ll never let me live that down.” 

“I thought Eugene was gay, and he is. It wasn’t meant to be,” Noelle sighed. “But you and Rose, you guys have something special,” Rey hugged Shane and Noelle.

“I love you guys,” Rey sobbed. 

“We love you too,” Shane said. “Don’t tell Ryan, he’s a jealous bitch,” 

“Go! Go continue your High School Musical argument. I’ll be okay,” Rey wiped her tears. 

“Are you sure?” Shane asked. 

“Yeah. Thank you,” Rey smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rey avoided Rose. She knew she could never get over this crush if she stayed close to her. She somehow found herself next to Mara at the Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor quidditch match. Rose was only a mere three feet away from the snitch. “GO ROSE!!!” Mara screamed next to Rey. “She’s so amazing!”

“I know.” Rey sighed. Suddenly an uproar or screams ran through the stands. Rey looked to see Rose and Poe both falling to the ground. “Rose!” Rey screamed. 

“Rose? Are you alright?” Rey asked when she reached Rose’s body. 

“Rey? I thought you hated me?” Rose murmured.

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Rey said, a tear already streaming down her face. 

“Rose! Sweetums! It’s me, Mara,” Mara shoved Rey to the side.

“I’m afraid she can only have one guest come with her,” Madame Pomfrey said. 

“I’m going,” Mara said. 

“Fuck off. I’m going,” Rey said. 

“Rose. Tell her!” Mara said. 

“I want- Rey,” Rose whispered before passing out. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I came the second Finn told me you were awake,” Rey said running into the hospital wing. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling a lot better,” Rose smiled. 

“Is Mara mad at you? That you took me over her?” Rey asked.

“Who cares?” Rose laughed.

“I would. She’s your girlfriend after all,” Rey sighed.

“Not really. Rey, Mara is perfect in every way. It’s like I made her. But what’s the fun in perfection?” Rose said. Rey smiled a shit-eating grin. 

“Cool. That’s- I’m...”  
“Happy to hear me say that?” Rose finished.

“Maybe,” Rey smiled. 

“It was never real. I think she was just a distraction,” Rose confessed.

“From what?” Rey asked.

“Any guesses?” Rose asked, looking Rey up and down. 

“Oh,” Rey blushed. 

“Yeah.” Rose giggled. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to have to distract yourself,” Rey whispered. 

“What are you saying?” Rose asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ll tell you at prom,” Rey said handing Rose a ticket. 

“Really? That’s your promposal?” Rose laughed. 

“I’ll go ask Mara right now!” Rey joked.

“No! I’ll go with you,” Rose smiled.

“Good. Great. Cool,” Rey could hardly contain her smile. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP!” Kylo screamed

“PROM IS IN 14 HOURS!” Hux yelled as he started ripping the covers off the girls. 

“WE NEED TO START GETTING READY STAT. THIS IS A FUCKING RAID!” Annie, Noelle, Tessa, Meryl, Morgan, Ariel, Rey, Rose, and Christine groggily sat up. They all had a sleepover in Ravenclaw tower the night before prom. However, the girls weren’t ready for Kylo and Hux to storm into their room at 6 AM, arms loaded with makeup and hair supplies. “Noelle get your fatass up and put on the prom playlist!” Kylo snapped at her.

“Why do we need fourteen hours to get ready???” Morgan asked them, her head stuffed under the pillow. 

“Because you dumb whore, there’s 9 of you and three of us THAT’S WHY,” Hux yelled at her. 

“There are only two of you, dumbass,” Annie retorted. 

“Are you sure about that, Annie?” The girls all looked towards the door and there he stood. Jeffree Star. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

“DADDY?”

“I’M GONNA NUT!” Immediately all the girls flew out of bed, so excited to meet the most famous WMUA in the world. 

“Hux and Kylo recruited me to help get you witches ready for prom. Apparently their makeup and magic isn’t powerful enough to make, and I quote, ‘You ugly ass wenches stunning enough for prom.’” The girls knowingly nodded, too excited to be meeting Jeffree to be offended. “Now, everyone put on your prom dresses. I need to see what I’m dealing with.” He ordered the girls. Immediately, they rushed to pull on their dresses. First in line was Annie. Her dress was long-sleeved, and slightly off the shoulder. (Megan Markle wedding dress, but stretchier). The top of the dress was a deep purple, but it faded to light orange, like a sunset at the bottom. “Interesting. It seems like you’re trying too hard, but it’s still a little boring. Perfect for you. Next.” 

After Annie came Noelle. Noelle was wearing a two-piece dress. The top was black with a plunging neckline. Her full skirt was a galaxy design. “What is this a fucking Tumblr made dress? Do you think you’re special because you like stars? Okay bitch,” Tessa was in her dress next. It was a deep maroon, with flowers embroidered in it. The dress clung to Tessa’s figure, and the back was completely cut out, similar to her skating dress at the Olympics. “Wow. You’re still not over the Olympics? We get it, you watched Ice Princess,” Meryl was after Tessa, wearing a simple light purple dress, the fabric flowing around her body. “Did you get this dress from Macy’s? Or did you literally perform an elongating charm on your dress from the Olympics and remove the corny jewels? Congrats, you beat Scott and Tessa ONCE. Get over it.” 

Morgan came out in a lime green ball gown, the bodice lined with emeralds. “Okay sweetie, Emerald City is that way,” Ariel was wearing a black velvet dress that hugged her curves. “Wow, for a boring blonde who runs a DIY blog, you sure are a slut,” After Ariel was Rey. Rey was wearing a dark blue dress with stars on the skirt. “Did Noelle get to the dress you wanted first? Did you have to resort to this? I’m sorry,” Rose was wearing a bright red romper, and there was a back that fanned out to become a skirt, a mix of orange, yellow, and red. “Okay we get it Katniss, you’re the girl on fucking fire get over yourself.” 

Christine was wearing a regal ballgown. The top was bright gold with jewels encrusted in the bodice, and the skirt was a flowing creme color. “Someone loves pretending they’re going to the masquerade, huh?” Once Jeffree was done judging the girls, they all looked disappointed, yet honored to be roasted by him. “Well ladies, you have given me such an easy job. All of your dresses are so fucking gorgeous. I’ve literally never seen more amazing prom dresses. Kylo and Hux are truly amazing at their craft. I-I’m sorry,” Jeffree started to choke up. “I am honored to help such amazing witches get ready for such a special night. I truly meant everything I said to you girls about your dresses. You are about to look so beautiful tonight. Now, let’s begin,” Jeffree, Kylo, and Hux started to divide the girls into groups. Jeffree would do everyone’s makeup, Kylo would do their hair, and Hux would help them finalize their look with shoes and jewelry, and also float between Kylo and Jeffree depending on who needed help. 

However, things weren’t as smooth with the guys. Without Hux and Kylo, they were lost. Luckily Scott and Charlie had experience with hair and suits due to being styled for all of their skating competitions. The guys all started getting ready together at four, only because Hux and Kylo sent a howler to all of them hanging out in the Gryffindor tower to get the hell up and get the fuck ready. Ryland and Shaned were both wearing matching silver tuxedos, aiming for the Slytherin theme. Shane and Ryan wore matching simple black suits, but with the aviator sunglasses they insisted were from Men in Black. Andrew and Garrett wore tuxedos with matching bow ties that had a funky pattern. One Direction, who were complete messes, had their parents send them whatever, so simple black tuxes were worn by them. Charlie was wearing an all-white tux, and Scott was wearing an all-black tux. The Try Guys were wearing tuxedos that matched their “Signature color”. So Eugene wore purple, Ned wore pink, Zach wore green, and Keith wore blue. Finn and Poe wore black tuxedos as well, however, their jackets and ties were the patterns of a starry night. Dan and Phil wore their signature sparkly tuxedos, Drew wore black skinny jeans with a tux t-shirt, and Hux and Kylo went to town. Bedazzled romphims with the most expensive capes Galleons could buy. They both looked regal and so so fucking gay. Soon enough it was 6:45 PM, and everyone was meeting for pictures in the courtyard. Annie and Noelle were Tom Holland and Niall’s dates, respectively. The people from the group going dateless were Morgan, Finn, Poe, Liam, Drew, and Christine.

“OKAY BITCHES IT’S PICTURE TIME. COUPLE UP, SAD ALONE PATHETIC PEOPLE DO WHATEVER. WE’LL DO COUPLE PICS, INDIVIDUAL PICS, AND THEN A BIG GROUP PICTURE. AND THEN DO WHATEVER FOR PICTURES, ANDREW WILL BE GOING AROUND WITH HIS CAMERA FOR SMALLER GROUP PICTURES. LADIES YOU BETTER LOOK GOOD OR SO HELP ME GOD!” Kylo screamed. Everyone quickly broke off into their couples, and Andrew began snapping pictures of everyone. Of course, literally no one would cooperate and keep a straight face. This was due to everyone being so excited for prom, and all of the pregaming while they were getting ready. The girls were slamming shots of Firewhiskey while the guys were chugging mimosas. Let’s just say this prom was going to be iconic. 

“SHIT!!!” Christine yelled running into the Great Hall. It was decorated exactly like the 

High School Musical 3 prom, it was stunning. Everyone ran in and immediately started bopping to “Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff” The respected couples danced together as the singles™ made a small dance circle. Suddenly, One Direction was on stage. 

“This one goes out to my true love, Louis,” Harry said into the mic. Noelle, Annie, and Drew SCREAMED. The beginning notes of Little Things were played as Garrett pulled Andrew onto the dance floor. 

“Six months,” Garrett nervously laughed. 

“Why are you nervous? Being nervous is my thing,” Andrew teased. 

“It’s just, with all the rush and stress today, I didn’t get to say happy six months. I just wanted to say, six months ago was one of the best days of my life. I had a whole speech planned out, I was going to take you to the astrology tower but Finn and Poe are up there, and this isn’t how I wanted THIS to go but-” 

“I love you,” Andrew said, cutting Garrett off. Garrett’s eyes went wide.

“NO!” Garrett yelled.

“What? Was this too fast? I-I’m so sorry-”

“Andrew Siwicki, you are the best person on this planet and every day with you feels like a dream. I can’t wait to be old and play bingo with you as we watch the Wizard of Oz on repeat. I can’t wait for more embarrassing photos of me laughing at weird objects. I’m sorry I yelled ‘no’ but I really just wanted to be the first to say ‘I love you'. So. I love you, Andrew,” Garrett rushed his words out. Andrew stood on his tiptoes and kissed Garrett. 

“I love you too, Gare.” 

Across the great hall Dan and Phil were glued to the wall. 

“You know, It’s kind of rude that you won’t dance with me,” Phil teased. 

“Do you remember the stupid dance they threw for the first years?” Dan asked out of nowhere. 

“Yeah, of course. It was so cringe,” Phil said. 

“That’s the day I realized I was gay. You were dancing with Rey and I just thought ‘Wow. I wish that were me.’ I should’ve known I would fall in love with you sooner I guess,” Dan tensed as soon as he realized the words he had said. Phil squeezed Dan’s hand.

“Do you remember what happened after the dance?” Phil asked. Dan looked at the floor and nodded. “We snuck back to the Hufflepuff dorms and danced to the music from upstairs. That’s when I realized I was going to fall in love with you,” Dan suddenly pulled Phil onto the dance floor. There they waltzed to apple bottom jeans. 

“I love you,” Dan whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

Rey walked up to Rose. 

“May I have this dance?” Rey asked. Rose laughed before jumping up. The two danced to “Enchanted” by Taylor Swift as the other couples kissed. 

“Have you decided?” Rose asked. Rey smiled at the ground.

“I’ve decided I’ve been an absolute idiot this past month. I was oblivious to my repressed feelings for you. I knew I liked you the second I got jealous over Mara. I should’ve said something sooner. If you could deal with my ignorance, I would like to ask you on a date to Hogsmeade. I really don’t want to go to Madame Puddifoots, but I’ll do everything else, I promise.” Rey looked at Rose with hopeful eyes. Rose kissed Rey quickly.

“Yes.”


	10. If I Could Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June. Finn and Poe. AMEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for June: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pe65gWJLxI

“Order!” Annie banged a gavel on one of the tables in the Ravenclaw common room. 29 students were silent, looking up at Annie, Noelle, and Drew. “Thank you. Now that I have your attention, let me just say what an amazing year it has been,” Everyone snapped. “Yes, yes, thank you. But that is not what we are here for.”

“Making all of you realize that you were in love with your best friends has been very difficult. But what we  _ didn’t _ expect to be difficult was Finn and Poe figuring out that they’re in love. But here we are, only a day before we board the Hogwarts Express and back to America, and they’re still not together. In fact, Poe isn’t even here,” Noelle said sadly.

“Indeed, all of these couples have gotten together, except for the one everyone thought would be together by now, Finn and Poe. So much had happened between them throughout the year, yet they haven’t gotten together yet. Why?” Drew sighed. 

“CODE BLUE!!!!” Peeves screamed. 

“No fucking way.”

**SEPTEMBER:**

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Poe Dameron,” Poe awkwardly said walking up to Finn.

“Poe I-I’ve known you for three years we literally came here-” Finn began to sputter, but was cut off. 

“I know dumbass, I’m only teasing,” Poe laughed as Finn shook his head, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. The pair continued to walk into the huge castle they would call their home for the next year. “I can’t believe we’re actually going here. Like what the fuck,” Poe breathed, looking around in wonder. 

“I know. Like yeah Ilvermorny is a castle and shit but like- Hogwarts hits different,” Finn replied, smiling at the sight of Poe looking around. “I hope we’re in the same house. I mean, we were in Ilvermorny so I don’t see how we won’t be here,” he went on as Poe continued to look around. 

“I’m probably gonna be Gryffindor. I don’t know about you though. You’re brave. But you’re also just the cutest little guy. Maybe a Hufflepuff? Definitely not Ravenclaw cause you never do your homework. Oooh maybe you’ll be Slytherin and you can be best friends with Hux! Study Dark Arts with them,” Poe elbowed Finn in the ribs as they walked in with the first years. 

“I don’t wanna be Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t mix. And you’re my best friend,” Finn was starting to get nervous. What if he and Poe got separated?

“I don’t care if Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t mix. No matter where we end up, you’re my best friend. Even if you’re sorted into Hufflepuff. I’ll still be friends with a pussy,” Poe laughed. Soon they were silenced by Professor Longbottom. “Oh my god that’s the dilf of Hogwarts fuck yeah,” The Americans/First years were led into the Great Hall for their sorting. Unfortunately, Finn and Poe were separated. Poe into Gryffindor, Finn into Slytherin. However, as Poe passed Finn to go sit at the Gryffindor table, he whispered in his ear. “Meet me in the bathroom after the speech. We can have our own feast,” he winked at Finn, and he was gone. 

Thirty minutes later, Finn and Poe found themselves on top of the Astronomy tower, studying the stars. 

“These stars are gorgeous,” Finn studied the night sky. “What’s your favorite star quote that Annie and Noelle are obsessed with?” 

“Oh my god I hate them so much. Um… I don’t know!” Poe laughed, Finn just smiled expectantly at him. “Wipe that dumb smile off your face… Oh! I know. ‘And in his smile, I see something more beautiful than stars’. That one. Definitely,” Poe gave Finn a soft smile and they just looked at each other.

“Thank you. My smile is beautiful,” Finn deadpanned, and they both burst out laughing. 

“That’s not what I meant you asshole,” Poe laughed, and despite the gorgeous stars in the sky, and the huge castle that he wanted to explore, he could only look at Finn. “We’re gonna have a good year bud.”

**OCTOBER:**

And in that moment, Finn could only think one thing. Poe. Is. So. Fucking. RIPPED. He didn't mean to walk in on a shirtless Poe, he just went to see if he was ready for Annie’s party, but there he was, no longer the scrawny 13-year-old Finn remembered at the beach. Muscular, godlike Poe. “Hey bud, I’m almost ready, just let me throw on a shirt,” Poe said, not even looking at Finn. 

“Okay!” Finn yelped as Poe pulled a shirt on. He walked towards Finn and stopped directly in front of him. “What’s up?” Finn asked, a light blush still on his cheeks. 

“Hope you enjoyed the show,” Poe whispered. He gave Finn a wink and walked out of his room, Finn hot on his heels. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you feeling okay?” Poe asked Finn as they approached the Hufflepuff common room entrance. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Did someone say ghost? RYAN RUN!” Shane interrupted them.

“Hey Shane!” Finn grinned, glad to be saved. 

“Wait up!” Ryan ran, stopping as he approached the group. Ryan tapped the barrels, and the four walked in. As soon as the entered the Hufflepuff common room, everyone yelled “Ayyy!” Shane and Ryan made their way through the crowd, away from Finn and Poe. 

“C’mon! Let’s go get a drink!” Poe yelled over the music. He grabbed Finn’s hand and dragged him to the cooler of muggle beer that Annie and Noelle’s brother had delivered.

“This tastes like piss,” Finn complained after he took a sip of the beer. 

“It tastes like the elixir of life- SHUT THE FUCK UP NINA if you’re fucked up enough. You’re just not there yet!” Poe grinned at Finn and proceeded to chug his beer, eliciting cheers from the crowd around him. 

“YAAAA CRACKING OPEN A COLD ONE WITH THE GAYS!!!” Garrett screamed. With a laugh, Finn followed suit. That one beer turned into six, and then Finn understood what Poe meant. 

“POE. Poe I am… immortal,” Finn breathed, climbing onto the table. “EVERYONE. I want to wish Annie a happy birthday. I love you bitch. AND I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVE SIPPED UPON THE ELIXIR OF LIFE. AND I AM FOREVER IMMORTAL. Annie you’re a sad bitch so I know you’re glad you didn't drink it, but I did drink it, so I’m going to live forever. So fuck ALL OF YOU. Except for Poe. You’re my friend. And Rey. And Rose. And Annie and Noelle you two are awesome. And Garrett and Andrew are really good friends to me, and so are Shaned and Ryland, and oh my god! Ryan and Shane are my friends too-”   


“GET TO THE FUCKING POINT YOU TWINK!” Drew screamed. 

“THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!” Finn screamed before crowd-surfing onto no one. He landed on the floor with a smack. Everyone backed away and Poe raced to his side, dying of laughter.

“Finn! You’re such a dumbass!” Poe cackled, helping him up. 

“Am I dead?” Finn groaned. “The elixir didn’t fucking work!” Poe laughed as he laid Finn down on the couch. 

“You are such an adorable idiot,” Poe wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or Finn being so funny and adorable, he just couldn’t hold himself back. “Get some rest,” He whispered. He went to walk away from Finn but felt a tug on his hand. 

“You’re just gonna leave me alone on a couch to sleep at a raging party? I need protection. I could get murdered,” Finn whined. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Poe chuckled. “Scoot over,” And there they laid for the rest of the night, bodies intertwined, while everyone else got fucked up.

**NOVEMBER:**

“Wow. Harry Potter really did us fucking dirty and hyped up Hogsmeade this much, huh?” Finn said, walking beside Poe. “It’s not even that great! After Honeydukes and Zonkos, it’s just shit I could buy at Harry Potter world at Disney. Muggle butterbeer is better,” He continued to complain. 

“You know, I thought you’d say that,” Poe grinned. He took out his wand and murmured something under his breath. 

“What are you- oh fuck you Poe no! I’m not riding that thing!” Finn exclaimed as he saw Poe’s broomstick zooming towards them.

“C’mon Finn! We’re surrounded by mountains. If we flew to the top of one of them, think of how amazing the views would be. Come on. Get on!” Poe urged Finn. With a roll of his eyes, Finn got on the back of the broom. “You gotta hold on, bud,” Poe laughed. Blushing wildly, Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s torso. “Alright we’re taking off in three, two, one!” Poe kicked off, and they were soaring through the air. “WHOO!” Poe hollered, and Finn couldn’t help but laugh. They ascended until they were above the mountains. From where they were, Hogwarts was just a tiny speck. 

“Uhh… Poe?” Finn squeaked. 

“Yeah?” He said breathlessly.

“Can we go down now? To a mountain. We’re uh, we’re up really fucking high and I’m gonna freak out if you don’t lower us immediately,” Finn sputtered. 

“Oh my god you’re such a pussy!” Poe laughed, but he flew down to the highest mountain. He found a spot for them to land. “See, was that so bad?” Poe looked at Finn, who looked utterly terrified. “Are you okay?” He rushed to Finn’s side. 

“Yeah, I just… I don’t love flying. Cause you know I uh- had that shit when I was a kid. With the whole uh stuff… with the Death Eaters,” Finn confessed looking at the ground. Poe didn’t say anything. Finn went on, feeling compelled to explain for some odd reason. “Because you know my parents were big Death Eater supporters when they were younger. Then they had me but they died and I-” Finn’s voice cracked slightly, Poe was still looking at Finn, his face void of emotion. “I was fucking left with Snoke. And Kylo… Kylo wasn’t Kylo, he was stone cold. If young Finn knew Kylo would be a cape extraordinaire… And Snoke was like… God he was like Voldemort. I can still see his eyes and the way they stared into me. The way he looked at me, I remember telling myself ‘I could be killed right now and no one would know and or care,’ I was eleven. When you were eleven you were probably getting ready to go to Ilvermorny or making a quidditch field in your backyard with hula hoops or something. I remember laying on the floor next to Kylo, we got to sleep for an hour before it was up again. We had to learn to fly with dark magic. If we were scared of flying, they would fly us up so high we couldn’t make out any structures on the ground and dangled us. Once, I nearly just let go, I would’ve been happier dead. I had to fly away on a broom with Kylo when we were just thirteen to escape him, so we could be normal kids. I just- I don’t like flying,” Finn awkwardly finished. He didn’t dare to look at Poe, and they stood in silence for a moment. 

“You never told me this. I- I’ve known you for four years and you’ve never told me this. Why?” Poe whispered. Finn scoffed.

“Because, Poe, you’re  _ you. _ You’re Poe - _ fucking _ \- Dameron,” His voice broke. “ You are kind and happy, you didn’t have to unlearn everything an evil wizard taught you. And- what if- what if you didn’t like this Finn, what if you only liked kind and happy Finn, not fucked up Finn. I was scared, Poe, I didn’t want you to run from me,” Finn laughed through his tears. “Now you know the real fucked up me,” Finn gave a bitter laugh. 

“Finn,” Poe whispered. But it didn’t sound like Finn. “Look at me. You’re not Snoke, yes, you’re broken, but that’s part of being a normal kid, it’s a part of being  _ human _ . You- you are- you’re Finn no matter what happens to you, and I wouldn’t have you any other way. You’re a person and a damn good one. Look at me, Finn,” Poe’s voice broke. Finn finally looked up, surprised to see tears shining in Poe’s eyes. “You’re my best friend. You are why the sun is shining and why the stars and the moon come out at night. And I love-” Suddenly Finn’s head snapped up. “I love that you shared this with me. I don’t know where I’m going with this. You’re cool,” Poe sheepishly ended. 

“Thank you, for not hating me or running,” Finn chuckled. Poe wrapped Finn in a hard, bone-crushing hug. 

“Never,” Poe whispered. They stayed like that, and for a second Finn wanted to always stay like that, until Poe finally pulled away. “So Kylo once didn’t have bedazzled crocs?” They both burst out laughing and couldn’t stop, the two of them clutching their stomachs as they cackled on top of the mountain. 

“God I hate you,” Finn continued to laugh. Their laughter finally died down, and Poe broke the silence again. 

“So… how about that view?” He asked. And for the first time, they both took in the view that surrounded them.

“Oh yeah…” Finn trailed off. And they stayed on top of that mountain for the rest of the day, talking about everything and nothing. 

“You know we’re gonna have to fly back, right?” Poe asked as they got ready to leave. 

“I know… it’s okay though. I have you.” 

**FEBRUARY :**

Less than a month after traveling to Dubai, Finn and Poe found themselves on a plane AGAIN. This time, on their way to Pyeong-Chang to support Tessa and Scott at the Olympics. They had just taken off when Phil stood up. 

“Hey, guys! I brought some games I thought it would be fun if-” 

“THAT’S GAY!” Hux yelled. 

“COMING FROM YOU?!” Drew fired back. Everyone burst out laughing. 

“Fan the haters away!” Kylo huffed, handing Hux a handheld fan. 

“Okay-theory. Kylo is just James Charles in a disguise,” Shaned said. 

“Yeah because you both fucking SUCK!” Shane yelled, causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Hux jumped over the seats. 

“FIGHT ME GOAT MAN!” Shane stood. 

“Shane sit the fuck down!” Ryan laughed, pulling Shane back into his seat. 

“JAMES CHARLES IS A TOOL!” Christine screamed.

“I just wanted to play a board game,” Phil whimpered. Poe was too wrapped up in ice skating videos to notice this fight, and Finn was too wrapped up in Poe.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Why am I crying?” Poe’s eyes watered as they watched the French couple skate. “Oh my god look at those twizzles!” He softly breathed. Finn stared at Poe, pink in the cheeks with his mouth slightly open, looking at the skaters with pure wonder on his face. 

“Beautiful,” Finn murmured. 

“Yeah..” Poe replied, not really listening to Finn. “Oh my god they’re amazing!” Poe clapped for the French couple. 

“HERE COMES SCOTT AND TESSA!” Noelle screamed. Their whole section, along with most of the arena, went crazy when Scott and Tessa skated to the center of the rink. 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD FINN AM GOING TO FLIP MY SHIT!” Poe screamed as Tessa and Scott got ready to start their program. Finn tried to watch, he really did, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Poe. He had absolutely no idea what Poe was saying, but he knew he heard Poe talking about twizzles and something called the cunniliftus. When Come What May began, Finn was surprised to see Poe detach himself from watching the program to look at Finn. “I uh… I like this song,” Poe whispered, leaning into Finn. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Finn chuckled. He was shocked when he could hear Poe softly singing along. 

“ _ I love you… _ ” Poe sang.

‘ _ I love you,”  _ Finn thought.

The skating program came to an end and Finn couldn’t help but laugh when he realized that Poe was sobbing into his shoulder. “You’re ridiculous!” Finn laughed.

“FUCK OFF!” Everyone said, crying.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t get ice- oh,” Finn began, but was cut off when Poe threw himself into Finn’s arms. “I guess ice skating isn’t that bad.”

**MARCH:**

Finn was lying on his bed, attempting to read from his potions textbook. He jumped when he saw Poe standing at the foot of his bed. “What are you doing?” He asked slowly, shutting his book and sitting up. 

“Dan is having a rough time with his depression. He doesn’t have his antidepressants right now so all the guys are leaving him alone. Well- Annie and Noelle made us leave him alone,” Poe began. Finn looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You-you guys just left him? Alone?! Poe, we need to be there for him, let’s go!” Finn exclaimed, starting towards the door. Poe grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. 

“No of course we didn’t leave him there alone! Phil’s with him. Phil’s gonna be with him all week, obviously. All the guys are sleeping in the common room but I just figured we could like- I don’t know- I could just stay here with you. If you’re okay with that. Or whatever…” Poe trailed off, suddenly blushing. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to. I can just go crash with… Uh… Annie? Or Drew. Ha,” Poe awkwardly rambled. He had no idea he would be this embarrassed.

“No- no! It’s okay! You can totally stay. I want you here. I want you-” Finn began, but was cut off by Eugene running into the room with a walkie-talkie in his hand. 

“Morgan, I think Code Blue is happening!” Eugene whispered into the walkie-talkie. Within seconds, Morgan had entered the room. 

“Is it canon?” Morgan asked Finn and Poe, who were so confused. 

“I- what are you-” Poe started to ask, but was hit in the face by Kylo’s cape as he entered the room. 

“Shut up ethnic Gerber baby,” Kylo hissed. “Is it canon?”

“What’s ‘Canon’?” Finn asked. 

“IT’S CANON!” Shaned ran into the room, Ryland hot on his heels. 

“SOMEONE GO GET THE SQUAD!” Garrett squealed, pulling Andrew into the room with him. They heard a scream from the common room, and Annie and Noelle came sprinting in, covered in floo powder. 

“Is it canon?!” They screamed in unison. Suddenly the room was filled with the whole group, minus Dan and Phil. They were all yelling about something being canon. Finn and Poe had absolutely no idea what’s going on. Luckily, with all of the commotion, they were able to slip out the room. They ran until they found themselves at the Astronomy tower. 

“What the FUCK was that?!” Finn panted, clutching his side. “That was fucking wack! What even is canon?!”

“It-it’s this dumb thing. Like- when something’s real. Not just some theory. So let’s say you’re reading a book and there’s a couple you really want to get together. And there’s a bunch of fan theories that they’re together, but it’s not confirmed. It’s not canon. But if the couple falls in love and they start dating in the book, then their relationship is confirmed, and it’s canon. Like Louis and Harry. They thought we had become a- like a… you know…” Poe awkwardly finished. Finn just stood there gaping at him. 

“So they… they think we’re like… in-in love?” He asked incredulously. Poe just gave a quick nod. Finn suddenly burst out laughing. “That could never happen though, right?” Finn chuckled awkwardly, hoping Poe would say something, anything, but Poe just looked at him. “Right??” Finn continued to chuckle but noticed how put out Poe looked. “Poe-”

“Yeah, it’s really… hilarious. I’m gonna go to bed now. I think I’ll just join the guys in the common room. Don’t wanna cause any more code blues, right?” Poe said, offering a sad smile, not even looking at Finn now. 

“Hey I- I didn’t mean that I didn’t- that I don’t- you know I was just-” Finn had no idea what he was going to say, but it was obvious that Poe was upset. 

“No, it’s fine. Night Finn,” And with that, Poe was gone. Finn stood there, looking at where Poe had just been a second ago. And there he was, alone, with just his thoughts. 

“So they really think Poe and I could be… ?” He asked no one. 

“YEAH YOU’RE BOTH TWINKS! OF COURSE YOU’RE A THING!” Finn heard from below. 

“Thanks Peeves!” Finn yelled, a small smile on his face. As Finn walked back to the Slytherin dorms, he was sure of two things. The first is that he’s going to make things right with Poe. Second, that the idea of him and Poe being together impossible, far from it  _ maybe. _ .. And maybe something that Finn has wanted for a long time now. But no one has to know that. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Poe was acting completely normal around Finn as if nothing had happened the night before. However, Finn was shocked to see Poe standing at the end of his bed again that night, his script clasped tightly in his hand. “Finn I- I’m going to quit. Because I suck. I suck. And I need your help. Please help me. PLEASE HELP ME!” Poe was up to his neck in rehearsals for Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. Of course, Poe was cast as Pierre. The show is completely sung-through, except for one last line at the end, which is delivered by Poe. And Poe was struggling with that one line, much to Finn’s amusement. 

“Poe… It’s the only line in the show. How hard can it be?” He grinned at Poe. 

“Yeah, it’s the oNLY LINE IN THE SHOW FINN. It has to be perfect! Or Annie and Noelle will kill me!” Finn burst out laughing.

“Annie and Noelle aren’t even the directors! Why do you care what they think?” Finn was shocked to see how furious Poe looked. 

“Never disrespect them like that ever again. They’re just as good as the director. Also, Annie is the other lead, and my scene partner for this line. I have to make her cry! PLEASE I need your help! Just- just tell me if it’s good. Okay?” Poe pleaded with Finn. 

“Alright. Say the line. Blow me away,” Finn sighed, looking expectedly at Poe. 

“Um- okay. Alright. Okay,” And with a deep breath, Poe began. “If- if I were not... myself. But the brightest, handsomest,  _ best man on Earth. _ And if I were free… I would get down on my knees  _ this minute _ ,” Poe started to choke up, looking directly at Finn. “And ask you for your hand. And for your love,” Poe’s voice broke. A couple of tears fell from his eyes and was shocked when he saw that Finn was tearing up as well. 

“Well uh- Annie isn’t the only one you’re gonna make cry. Poe that- you- you are- wow. You’re everything. Poe I… I don’t know. It’s just… wow. Just wow. You’re gonna fucking kill it Poe you are- you’re good,” Finn breathed, tears shining bright in his eyes. 

“Well it was- it was okay. Thanks, Finn. I uh… if I’m being honest your opinion mattered the most. Don’t tell Noelle.”

“Poe. You’re going to be great. Really,” The two stood there looking at each other for the longest time. However, Poe could hear shouts from below them. “Do you… do you hear people yelling code blue?” Finn asked. 

“FUCK!” Poe screamed. And with that, he sprinted out of the room, leaving Finn alone again.

  
  


**APRIL:**

“No fucking shit!” Noelle exclaimed when Poe told her about Hux and Kylo. “Annie. Annie. COME HERE! Bring Finn!” Finn and Annie walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Noelle and Poe sat. “Kylux is hooking up, Finn and Poe saw it,” Noelle explained to Annie. 

“You told her! Poe, they’re going to kill us! Kylo said if we told anyone, he’d shove Poe’s dick down my throat till I suffocated!” Finn whispered to the group. 

“That’s the dream,” Noelle chuckled, causing Annie to choke on her tea. 

“I know, right?” Poe agreed. Finn choked on his. 

“Wait wha-?” He sputtered. 

“Anyways, they should just admit their feelings for each other,” Poe cut Finn off.

“Yeah, they obviously like each other,” Finn agreed.

“You’re both hypocritical bitches!” Annie laughed. 

“Oh!” Ryan yelled. 

“We got ‘em!” Shane exclaimed. Annie and Noelle high-fived Shane and Ryan. Finn and Poe couldn’t help but laugh.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“No. No. Fuck this. I’m not going on. You’re gonna have to do it. Finn, I can’t! I’m not READY!” Poe yelled, pacing around his dressing room. Tonight was the opening night of The Great Comet, and Poe was a mess. 

“Poe, you’re going on. You’re going to be amazing! Annie has literally raved to me every single night after rehearsal about how amazing you are. Poe, you’re the best there is. Everyone believes in you.  _ I  _ believe in you. You can do this,” Finn looked Poe dead in the eye, holding his shoulders. Poe gave a weak laugh and nodded. 

“Yeah. Okay. I gotta run to mic check,” Poe gave Finn a tight hug. 

“Okay. I’ll be in the front row, cheering you on,” Finn said. They stayed in the hug for a moment, until Poe ended pulling away. He went to leave the room but stopped right at the door. 

“Um Finn, are you- um. Gay? I mean,” Poe asked, not facing Finn, who hesitated.

“Um, no,” Finn said, mostly to see Poe’s reaction. His heart leapt when he saw Poe’s shoulders slightly fall. “I’m joking! Kinda,” He said quickly. Poe whipped around and looked at Finn. “I’m bi,” Finn was shocked to see tears in Poe’s eyes. 

“Oh- okay. Cool. Cool cool cool. I was just wondering I guess. Bye!” And with that, Poe was gone. Finn looked at the door for a long time after he left. 

__

Finn was on his feet the second the lights came down. He didn’t care about the tears streaming down his face, all he could do was cheer for Poe, who was standing right in front of him, tears streaming down his as well. Poe could only laugh when he saw Finn, sending him a wink. “YEAAAAAA POE!!!!!!” Finn screamed. The lights went down again, and the cast exited the stage. Finn immediately took off. He had to see Poe. He fought his way through the crowd towards the courtyard where he knew the cast was coming out. He could see Poe talking to a bunch of people. Unfortunately, it seemed as if everyone wanted the same thing as Finn. He pushed through the crowd but kept on losing sight of Poe. That was until he heard a booming voice.

“EVERYONE STOP!” Finn turned to see Noelle standing on top of a bench. Everyone stopped yelling and looked at Noelle. “WHERE’S FINN?” 

“Uh- I’m right here!” Finn waved to Noelle, utterly confused. 

“WHERE’S POE?” She yelled again. 

“Over here!” Finn could hear Poe’s gruff voice on the other side of the courtyard. 

“OKAY NOW FIND EACH OTHER. GO TO THE CENTER!” Finn’s face was burning, he was positive he was going to die. Everyone watched Finn as he made his way to Poe. “AND STOP STARING AT THEM, GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!” Annie ordered the crowd, giving Noelle a thumbs up from across the room. Everyone immediately got back into their conversations. Finn made his way to the middle when he collided with some asshole who wasn’t paying attention. 

“What the fu- Poe!” Finn exclaimed. He immediately launched himself into Poe’s arms. “You did it, Poe. You fucking did it!” Poe held Finn as tightly as humanly possible. Finn was shocked when he heard Poe let out a muffled sob. “A-are you okay?” Finn asked, bewildered. 

“I-I’m feeling so many things right now I don’t even- I can’t put anything into words right now Finn, I just- I don’t know. Thank you,” Poe’s voice broke, and Finn held onto him even tighter. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Finn whispered into Poe’s neck, tears welling in his own eyes again. “Poe I- I love-” Finn could feel Poe’s body stiffen. “I loved you as Pierre, you were amazing,” Finn finished lamely. Poe slowly pulled away from Finn, looking disappointed. 

“Thanks, bud. Um, I’ve gotta get to the cast party. You’ll be my plus-one, right?” Poe asked him hopefully. 

“Always,” Finn confirmed. 

**MAY:**

The minute Poe started to fall from his broom, Finn was on his feet running towards the quidditch pitch. “POE! POE!” He screamed, trying to reach him. 

“Finn do calm down! He’s fine!” Madame Pomfrey scolded Finn as he approached Poe and Rose who were both unconscious on the ground. Rey had already beat Finn there. He could see Mara fuming by the player’s bench. “They collided in the air. No broken bones, maybe a sprained ankle. They’re just knocked out. Your friends are perfectly fine, Finn,” She explained as she conjured stretchers to put them on. “Now, do help me bring them up to the hospital wing if you’re so worried,” Madame Pomfrey levitated Rose in the air, and Finn and Rey levitated Poe together. The group made their way to the castle, and eventually Poe and Rose were in their beds, still unconscious. “They just need some painkillers and rest, that’s all. They’ll be fine,” She told them. Madame Pomfrey tipped some potion down Poe and Rose’s throats then went into her office.

“That woman… is literally acting like nothing happened. Like- they literally looked dead! That fall was so bad… and she told me to calm down! She-” Finn started fuming, but Rey cut him off with a smug look. 

“Finn. Poe is- he’s gonna be fine. She’s right. It wasn’t super bad. Like it was so scary but he’s not dead. You’re just so in love with him every time he gets a scratch you get all-” Rey began to explain, but stopped when she saw Finn shoot up. 

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Finn hissed at her. “He might hear you! And I- I never confirmed OR denied anything so why are you saying that-”

“Give it a rest Finn. You’re crazy about him. And he’s crazy about you too,” Rey continued to laugh at Finn. She stopped when she saw how crestfallen looked. “Hey what’s wrong?” Rey asked, rushing to Finn’s side. 

“I know. I know he likes me. And I like him too. Hell Rey I- I think I could-” Finn paused, unable to say it out loud.

“I know,” Rey whispered.

“But he’s Poe. I don’t want to- I mean I- I don’t know. I don’t wanna ruin him,” Finn confessed in a whisper. 

“Ruin him? Finn…” Rey trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t know I’m just not big enough for him. Poe deserves so much more than me. He deserves… the stars and I just- I can’t give that to him. He doesn’t deserve my bullshit,” Finn’s voice broke. Rey stood over him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

“Finn, you are so much more than the stars. Poe looks at you like you carved the moon in the sky. Never forget your worth,” Rey said fiercely. 

“If things don’t work out with me and Poe, and if things don’t work out with you and Rose, we should just date. It would be so much easier than our current bullshit,” Finn suggested with a small smile. Rey couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sounds like a deal,” She agreed.

“Hey, I’ll let you know when Rose wakes up. Let everyone know they’re okay. Get some rest,” Finn told Rey. He honestly just needed to be alone. 

“Okay,” Rey whispered. She gave Finn one last hug and left the hospital wing. Finn looked down at Poe, who looked so peaceful sleeping there. He sat there for a while, just looking at Poe, willing him to wake up. He thought back to the years they’ve had, from Poe being Finn’s first friend at Ilvermorny, Finn having to watch Poe date a bunch of preppy assholes who would always leave Poe in tears after a three-month relationship, all of the near love confessions, near kisses that they’ve had in just the span of eight months. All the fights, laughter, tears. He remembers sitting there in awe as Poe sang Dust and Ashes, how he could’ve sworn he saw Poe’s eyes flicker to him. 

“ _ They say we are asleep until we fall in love, we are children of dust and ashes, _ ” Finn softly sang. “Wow, I sound like shit,” He whispered to himself but kept going. “ _ But when we fall in love we wake up, and we are a god and angels weep. But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep, _ ” His voice was rough and scratchy, not to mention completely out of tune, but it was the best thing for Poe to wake up to. 

“Wow they should’ve cast you as Pierre,” Finn’s head snapped up and he saw Poe grinning at him. Finn could only gape at him. “Not really though. You suck. Did Gryffindor win? Why do you look so worried? Did Gryffindor win?” Poe questioned Finn.

“I- I don’t know… Okay listen I’m not that bad at singing, my voice is scratchy you asshole. Are you okay? You and Rose collided and you fell and you’ve been knocked out for like three hours now,” Finn told Poe. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My head kinda hurts but I’m fine. Is Rose okay? I really need to find out if Gryffindor won, I’ll hate myself if we didn’t. Also okay Finn, you’d be a great Pierre, wonderful,  _ lovely _ , singing voice. What’s wro-” Poe began to ramble but was cut off by Finn throwing himself into Poe’s arms. 

“I was really fuckin worried about you,” Finn whispered.

“I’m okay…” Poe chuckled. 

“Okay,” Finn said, but he didn’t release his hold on Poe. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, shit I never thought they’d get together!” Poe exclaimed softly. He and Finn sat together at one of the tables at prom, watching Rey and Rose kiss on the dance floor. 

“Eh. It was about time, to be honest,” Finn chuckled. 

“Welp. I guess it’s just us now. The only single ones in the group,” Poe looked at Finn, a small smile on his face. 

“Annie and Noelle are still single?” Finn looked at Poe. 

“Nah they don’t count,” Poe said. They both burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that was so mean of me, don’t tell Noelle, she will actually kill me,” Poe continued to laugh. 

“No they- they’re so focused on getting everyone together, they have no time for dating. It’s not their fault!” Finn continued to laugh. 

“Oh god, I hate prom. We gotta get outta here. Astronomy tower?” Poe asked Finn, standing up. 

“Why the hell not?” Finn and Poe found themselves on top of the Astronomy Tower. “Holy shit!” Finn exclaimed when they made it to the top. He had never seen the stars shining brighter than they were tonight. And even though he was a wizard, even though he had a wand in his pocket that he could use to shoot out stars of his own, Finn was in awe. “This is the most magical thing I’ve ever seen,” Finn whispered. Poe could see the stars shining in Finn’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Poe breathed, looking at Finn. Finn was broken out of his trance when Little Things started playing. “Oh god of course One Direction is playing,” Poe laughed. 

“Dance with me,” Finn looked at Poe with such a fire in his eyes, Poe could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“I- okay!” He chuckled. Poe placed one hand on Finn’s waist and clasped his other hand in Finn’s. They soon discovered there was no point in actually trying to dance since Finn sucks, so they opted to just stand there and sway. Finn found himself slowly inching closer to Poe until he was resting his head on Poe’s shoulder. “Okay, you’re getting the hang of dancing now… spin!” Poe yelled, attempting to spin Finn. “Twizzle! Twizzle!” He exclaimed. The pair were laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs. Finn fell to the ground due to laughing so hard. “Come here,” Poe laughed, pulling Finn up to his level. Finn stumbled as he was pulled out, so Poe grabbed his waist to balance him. They stood closer to each other than they ever had, their bodies pressed together, noses touching. Finn could practically feel when Poe blinked. They stood there, just looking into each other’s eyes. “Finn… I…” Poe started to say something. He pressed their foreheads together. Finn’s hand absentmindedly made its way to Poe’s cheek. 

“I uh…” Finn’s head was swimming, everything was too hot. The music seemed so far away right now. Poe’s cologne was stronger than had ever been. It felt as though he had chugged the whole bowl of the spiked punch downstairs. “I’m gonna go to bed,” Finn finished, and he sprinted down the stairs. He didn’t stop running until he made it to his bed in the Slytherin common room. And Poe still stood there on top of the Astronomy tower, wondering if he would ever get to be with Finn. If Finn would ever stop running. 

**JUNE**

In true Finn and Poe fashion they carried on like nothing weird had happened between them the night of prom. However, the flirting had stopped. There were no more lingering touches shared between the two. Their spark was gone. And everyone had noticed. And this is where Annie and Noelle came in. “I’ll take Finn, you take Poe,” Annie told Noelle. And with that, they were off. 

“Finn,” Annie said, walking into Finn’s room. “We need to talk.” 

“No. Fuck off. You and Noelle- you’re not doing that thing you’ve done with literally everyone fucking else. You’re not going to manipulate me into loving Poe and dating him. You- I’m- I’m not going to let you. This is done, Annie. This isn’t some stupid fucking fanfiction where we fight, kiss, and makeup. He’s Poe fucking Dameron! I’m not going to ruin him. I’ve told you this, I’ve told Rey this, I’ve told Rose this, I’ve told Noelle. Fuck. Off,” Finn hissed at Annie, glaring at her. She just stood there and looked at him. 

“So Harry and Louis are better off single? You think they shouldn’t be together?” She asked him, sitting on Hux’s bed. 

“I-”

“And Shane and Ryan just never had feelings for each other before they came to Hogwarts? Noelle and I  _ manipulated _ them into falling in love? For our own amusement?” Annie continued. 

“Well I never-” 

“Garrett and Andrew? They’re happier than they’ve ever fucking been. Scott and Tessa are thriving, Dan and Phil are actual soulmates, Hux and Kylo are actually in a healthy relationship with love and respect, and Rey and Rose have finally come to accept their love for each other and are so happy. Noelle and I didn’t manipulate any of them, so don’t try me with that bullshit, Finn. They were all miserable when they weren’t together. Noelle and I  _ helped _ them. Yes, some of our methods were strange. Maybe I didn’t  _ have _ to kiss Scott but look at what happened! They’re together now! And happy! Noelle and I wanted to help all of these couples get together because they’re our best friends. You and Poe are our best friends Finn. We want you to be happy.  _ Let yourself be happy _ ,” tears shone in both of their eyes. 

“I don’t know how,” Finn’s voice broke. 

“He loves you. He’s told some of us. He wants you so much. He loves you so much Finn,” Annie told Finn. 

“I… I know he has feelings for me. We’re past that point. I just… he deserves so much more than me,” Finn let out a bitter chuckle. 

“You know what your problem is, Finn? You can’t let go of your past. You still let it define you. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to be more like Kylo. He let go. He doesn’t let his past define him. Finn you are so kind to everyone, and funny, and smart, and just  _ good. _ You’re not some dark wizard, you’re too much of a pussy to be one. You are so much more than your past, Finn. You have no idea. Poe loves you. Finn. And you’re all he wants.” 

_________

“Poe,” Noelle walked into his room. 

“Fuck off,” he said shortly, having none of it. 

“Can you stop being a fucking pussy? I’ll be in the common room when you’re ready to grow up and talk to me like an actual adult,” Noelle snapped at him and left to go downstairs. She sat in front of the fire for five minutes until she heard someone coming down the stairs. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was Poe. 

“It’s about time.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do the walk of shame,” He huffed at Noelle, sitting next to her. “I’m trying. I am. But Finn keeps running from me. And Noelle I- I haven’t told anyone. About this. But… I’m leaving. In two days,” Poe couldn’t meet Noelle’s eyes, but he knew she was staring at him like he had three heads. 

“You’re leaving- but… what?! Poe, we still have a month left of school. We don’t leave until the 30th,” Noelle questioned him.

“I got an offer. From the Resistance. Starting seeker,” Poe let out a bitter laugh. 

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” Noelle said gently. 

“I mean… yeah. Quidditch is everything to me. And the minute they gave me the offer, of course I said yes. I didn’t even think. Because all my life all I’ve ever wanted to be was a quidditch player. But now that I’m here… Now that it’s actually happening… and I mean they’re doing everything to accommodate me. Practices at night so I can still go to school at Ilvermorny, they’re setting aside time for me to do homework, I’m starting training this month so I can have a summer vacation in August… They really want me to play for them. But I love my life here. At Hogwarts. With my friends. With… you know,” Poe explained lamely, ashamed that he wasn’t thrilled to be playing for his dream quidditch team. 

“With Finn,” Noelle finished simply. “Why haven’t you told him? You know how excited he’ll-”

“No,” Poe cut Noelle off. “No way. I’m not telling Finn until the last possible second. I don’t even want to tell him but like- I can’t just leave with no explanation. If I told Finn today, he would be so excited and supportive but I can see right through that. His heart would be broken. And I wouldn’t go. I would stay with him. I just- I don’t know what to do,” Noelle was shocked when Poe began to cry. 

“Poe… I... c’ mere,” She wrapped Poe in her arms, tears swelled in her own eyes. “You’ll always have quidditch. And you’ll always have Finn. Which one do you want more?” She gently asked him.

“I don’t know,” Poe sobbed into her shoulder. Suddenly, things weren’t so simple.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you fucking kidding me? I just told Finn he’s all Poe wants! How could he just leave like that?” Annie was freaking out with Noelle and Drew.

“I guess they’re just a lost cause. We’ve tried to help them and nothing has happened. Now we need to let them figure their shit out themselves,” Noelle said. 

“Yeah, you’re right I guess. Ugh I hate them so much. I’m gonna miss Poe though,” Drew sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

On the day Poe was leaving, an oblivious Finn was walking upstairs for breakfast when he saw Poe sprinting down the stairs towards him. Poe wasn’t in his robes, he was instead wearing olive green pants, a white t-shirt and his signature brown jacket. “Finn! There you are! Listen- I need you to not talk. Because I have so much shit I need to say but I’m leaving in like twenty minutes so I’ve gotta go,” Poe was obviously rushed, and Finn just stood there, looking at him.

“I- why aren’t you wearing your robes? We have herbology soon,” Was all Finn could say. 

“I’m done here. At Hogwarts. I’m taking a Portkey from Headmaster Mcgonnogals room to the airport in London, and then I’m flying to Boston, and I’m taking another Portkey to Ilvermorny. I’m going there to train with the Resistance as a starting seeker. And I- I obviously had to take the opportunity. I’d be crazy not to. So I- I’m leaving Hogwarts and all of our friends and Gryffindor and- you. And Finn, that breaks my heart. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I knew you would be so supportive and excited for me and that just- that just would break my heart so fucking much you don’t even get it, Finn. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done because- I-  _ god  _ I love you Finn! I love you so fucking much. But I- I need to do this for myself first. And I’ll see you, when you come home. But I’m not coming back to Hogwarts next year. I’m sorry Finn, I- I’m sorry…” Poe trailed off. Surprisingly, Finn wasn’t mad. He also wasn’t attempting to act all cheery and supportive. 

“I always knew you were destined for greater things than me,” Finn chuckled. “Bye then. Have fun. Thanks for letting me know,” Finn could feel the pit in his stomach rising to his throat. He knew he’d be feeling the familiar prickling in his eyes at any second. 

“Finn… I…” Poe was looking around wildly, his mind racing. He checked his watch and saw he only had a few minutes to get to McGonagall's office. He took one look at Finn and couldn’t hold back any longer. Poe cupped Finn’s hand in his cheek and went to pull him into a kiss, but Finn gently pushed him away. 

“I… no. Let’s not do this. I love you too, but not like this, Poe. Not like this,” Finn’s voice broke. He looked at Poe, who was utterly crestfallen. “I hope you catch all the snitches and kiss all the hot guys,” Finn then turned around and went back to the Slytherin dorms, leaving Poe standing alone on the staircase. 

“Mr. Dameron! We need to go!” Poe turned around and ran after McGonnogal, his mind and heart numb.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Poe was having the time of his life playing with the Resistance. He was catching all of the snitches. However, he wasn’t kissing any of the hot guys. He could only think about Finn. He hadn’t heard from Finn at all. No calls, no letters, nothing. That was until a week later when he was getting changed in the locker rooms and his phone started buzzing. Everything was okay again in the universe when he saw that Finn was calling. “Finn! Buddy! Hi! I’ve missed you. So much. What’s up?” Poe was thrilled to be talking to Finn again. 

“I… I’ve missed you too. It’s really good to hear your voice again,” Poe could tell Finn was on the verge of tears.

“Yeah. It’s really good to hear your voice again too. Really good,” Poe said softly. 

“How’s quidditch?” Finn asked. 

“It’s amazing. I’m learning so much and the guys are really nice. They’re already tormenting me like I’m their little brother but it’s- god it’s amazing. Like I’m living my dream, Finn. I just wish- hey are you okay?” Poe was cut off when he heard Finn let out a strangled sob. Finn said nothing, he just continued to cry on the other line. “Finn…” Poe was at a complete loss for what to do. 

“God I just need you to come home,” Finn choked out before hanging up on Poe. 

“Finn, I- Finn? Did you hang up? Finn? Jesus fucking christ!” Poe yelled to no one. Thousands of miles from him, Finn curled up in a ball, utterly ashamed of himself, and utterly missing Poe. And in that second Poe knew only two things. Quidditch will always be there. And Finn is so much more than stupid fucking quidditch. “Accio trunk!” Poe gruffly yelled. In five minutes his still packed trunk came zooming towards him. Poe applied a simple shrinking charm to it, hopped on his broom, and set off for Hogwarts.

_____

For the next week, Finn was utterly pissed at Poe. He had tried calling him a couple of hours later to apologize, but Poe didn’t answer the phone. After trying to call him for two days, Finn gave up. “Maybe he got injured playing quidditch and he can’t call you cause he’s on his deathbed,” Kylo offered. 

“What the fuck Kylo?” Finn yelled at him. 

“Or maybe he’s sick of you whining about missing him and he decided to date some really hot American,” Hux sneered at Finn. 

“Maybe he’s dating James Charles!” Hux and Kylo burst out laughing. “Hey sisters!” Kylo said in a perfect imitation of James Charles. 

“AH!” Hux screamed. “God I hope I never have to see flashback Mary,” The two shivered. 

“You guys are ridiculous. Fuck off!” Finn yelled at them before leaving the room. He could hear them screaming “Bye Sister!” After him, but he kept walking. Finn didn’t even know where he was going until he reached the Astronomy tower. He looked out at the stars and realized he hadn’t seen such a magnificent night sky since the night of Prom. When he and Poe were both just a bit too tipsy from the spiked punch. When repressed feelings were begging to be let out. When Poe’s face felt too hot under Finn’s hand. When there was that terribly uncomfortable pit in Finn’s stomach. The feeling that was reserved for Poe and Poe only. That wonderful feeling of simply being in love. Finn wasn’t surprised when he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn’t surprised when sobs started wracking through his body. That feeling had become too familiar in the weeks that Poe had been gone. However, Finn was surprised when he heard the familiar voice that he’d been longing to hear for so long. 

“You are a bit of a drama queen I guess. You know we’ve gone like two months without seeing each other before, right? All this after just a couple of weeks? You’re going soft, Finn,” Finn whipped around to see Poe standing there. He obviously had a rough journey. 

“You look like shit,” Was all Finn could say. He still couldn’t comprehend Poe being there. 

“Turns out flying from Massachusetts to Scotland isn’t the easiest thing ever. Especially when you’re not allowed to use magic and realize you only brought wizarding money. No hotels for this pretty princess. No shaving, no showering, no good food,” Poe had a wide, shit-eating grin on his face, and Finn could only look at him. 

“I- but- you fucking flew here?! You have quidditch practice asshole! And- wait is that why you haven’t talked to me in a week? Because you- Poe I- Why?” Finn struggled to speak. Poe walked towards him. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty. Massachusetts to Newfoundland to Greenland to Iceland to Scotland. Then I had to try and find Hogwarts which let me tell ya, it isn’t fucking easy. I’m just glad I know how to use a compass. I can thank Minecraft for that one. But it was a hell of a journey. Worth it though, in my opinion. And quidditch can wait. I called up the Resistance when I was in Newfoundland and told them I need to finish my education and still be a kid first. They said they’ll have my position open once I graduate from Hogwarts,” Poe explained to Finn, who was still utterly bewildered.

“Okay but- why? Poe, you don’t care about being a kid. You’ve always wanted this. This has been your  _ dream _ , Poe.” 

“You told me to come home,” He simply answered.

“WHAT? No Poe I- I was upset and I missed you. You can’t just- Poe!” Finn and Poe were now face to face with each other, almost as close as they were on prom night.

“I love quidditch. Feeling the wind in my hair, the sun in my eyes, hearing the crowd cheering my name. I love being close to my team members, all of us united together. I love racing with the other seeker for the snitch. I love dodging bludgers and sometimes cutting off the other team’s chaser just to be a jackass. And that feeling when I wrap my fingers around the snitch, and I can feel the wings beating against my hand, and I know that the game is over, and that we won. And going back to the locker rooms with my team, and then going to the parties in the common room, just celebrating. Living. That feeling is- everything. Quidditch is everything. But Finn- quidditch is  _ nothing  _ compared to you,” Poe explained. “I love you, and I love quidditch. But I can live without quidditch, Finn,” he looked at Finn expectedly, waiting for him to say something, anything. However, Finn let his actions speak louder than his words. Finn quickly closed the distance between them, crashing his lips to Poe. And there they stood, Finn, running his hands through Poe’s hair, locked in a tight embrace. That was until they heard Peeves zooming around below them. 

“CODE BLUE!!!! CODE BLUEEEEEEEEEEE!” He screamed throughout Hogwarts. Soon enough, the whole squad was on top of the Astronomy Tower. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD DID IT HAPPEN? DID IT FUCKING HAPPEN?” Annie yelled, pushing her way towards the front with Noelle. 

“Code Blue confirmed,” Finn grinned, only looking at Poe.

___

HOGWARTS EXPRESS 

“Okay! So next year we have Ryder Daniels, Jake Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Marley Rose, Jesse St. James, Mercedes Jones, Adam Bianchi, Sam Ecklund, Peter Maldonado, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverley Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Stefon Bowie, Seth Meyers, Steven Lim, and Andrew Ilnyckyj. I’m seeing a lot of good relationship opportunities. Are we ready for another good year, folks?” Noelle asked the group. They were all aboard the Hogwarts Express, dreading their long flights home. 

“Oh hell yeah, we’re ready. But Noelle, you and Annie spent so much time getting everyone else together, when are you gonna find love?” Phil asked. 

“Oh no, they don’t count sweetie,” Hux told Phil. The compartment burst out laughing, and everyone continued to hang out, excited to get some rest from the whirlwind of drama, yet excited for their final year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and the gays.

  
  
  



End file.
